The Bloody Rose
by XxxCrimson FatexxX
Summary: Saya lost her memory when she woke up after only ten years of sleep, she leads a normal life but keeps seeing a somehow familiar man. But when a mysterious person appears, things turn to darkness once more. Please RNR! Rated T just in case!
1. The man of my dreams Literally

**Way too many stories going here…No not really only two…Both will be updated regularly!**

"Hagi, when are you going to tell her about her past!" An angry Kai yells.

"She needs to remember on her own…"

"It's been six months and she hasn't remembered anything!"

"We can't be certain of that…we have not made contact with her."

"Then make contact and find out! Why aren't trying to get her back? I thought you would be the most anxious…I guess not."

"Hagi…they will be arriving here within a few months…we need Saya to fight." Joel steps in the conversation.

The raven haired man sighs. Everyone is pressuring him to tell her about her past…something that would pain him deeply. He knows if he tells her what she is, she would cry and feel so much pain and remorse. He can't bear to take away the happiness that she now holds; he just couldn't pull her into another war.

Saya walks the halls of the school, passing the many students that crowd them; she walks into her classroom and takes her seat.

"Hey, what's up, Saya? I haven't seen you in a little while," A man says.

As she turns to look at him, she catches a glimpse of…him again…a man she's been seeing everywhere, in her dreams or just when looking at another person. But then he disappears and she sees the face of her boyfriend. They had just recently decided to go out; it was nice to have him around.

But she felt somewhat guilty for dating for some odd reason. Maybe she had a boyfriend back in the distant past? Maybe she loved him? She didn't know…she can't recall anything beyond the past six months.

"Nothing really I-"

The professor walks in and the class settles down to listen.

Meanwhile, they are still pressuring Hagi to tell her.

"I know I haven't told you before now, but I've enrolled you in the same college Saya now attends. This will give you a chance to get close to her and make her trust you. When that happens, you must tell her about her past, if you fail to do so then we are forced to tell her ourselves." Joel states rather coldly.

Hesitantly he nods, un sure of how this will all work out. Would he be able to get Saya to trust him again?

"You'll be starting tomorrow since we don't have much time," David informs.

After hours of learning things she seems to already know, she goes back to her dorm to find it empty, most of the time her roommate is out at parties. She goes to her room and puts away her things; she opens her drawer, picking up her diary and a red pen. She opens it to a new page and writes:

I saw him again today and I had a dream about him; I'm starting to see him every day now. But I still can't figure out who he is, it's really starting to bother me since I've been seeing him for the past six months. I-

Her writing is cut short by a knock on the door, putting down her diary and pen, her feet make her get up and move her to the door. Opening the door, she sees a blond man in a white suit.

"Solomon," Delight in her voice.

"Saya, I've come to give you your money for the month."

She smiles and nods, letting him in.

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine."

He hands her the check and they sit down. Sitting in an awkward silence, she gets the feeling he wants something. She has a pretty good idea of what that _something_ is. He quickly rises and heads for the door; she follows and opens it. But suddenly he catches her lips with his, wrapping his arms around her waist. She starts to fight him and push away, but he is too strong. She pulls back her hand and lets it go, sending it towards his cheek, slapping him. He stumbles back, letting her go, she gasps and steps away.

"I'm sorry…It's just…"

"I'll see you next month," Obviously hurt, he leaves with a big red handprint on his cheek.

She shrugs and goes back to what she was doing. She skips a line in her diary and writes:

Solomon kissed me again today but I slapped him…that's the first time I did that…I feel so bad, he obviously likes me and I'm grateful to him since he comes to give me money for school. I still don't know who he is exactly.

The next day soon arrives and Hagi is walking in the hall, trying to look like a normal college student. A simple task but yet he finds it hard to do. As he walks a spots a girl with raven hair that comes to her shoulders, lush brown eyes and a tiny figure, right then he knows its Saya. He thought it would be much harder to find her in such a big school. But then she starts to head into her classroom and he follows, only to be grabbed by a Red Shield member posing as a professor.

"You Hagi?" An elderly man asks.

"Yes."

"Good, I've been waiting for you."

He drags the young man into the class. He points to Saya and looks at the raven haired man.

"That's Saya; she'll be showing you around campus today after school, but you're probably already know who she is…since you're her chevalier…I'm babbling again…where's Mary? I need her." He leaves lost in thought.

He nods and makes his way to the seat. Just then she looks up and sees the man of her dreams literally. She rubs her eyes but he's still there…It's him…the man she has been seeing everywhere. She feels her heart jump to her throat and she finds it hard to swallow. She gasps and her eyes widen, she turns a deep red, he sits down beside her and looks at her.

"Hi, I'm Saya."

"I'm Hagi; the professor said you would be giving me a tour of the school?"

"Yeah, I volunteered."

'This is un believable…how can this be possible? I thought he was just a figment of my imagination.' She thinks still wide eyed and staring at him.

"Saya, are you alright?"

She blinks and comes out of her daze, nodding.

**Solomon: Awesome! I kissed Saya!**

**Hagi: Pffff…**

**Me: Cheer up Hagi! You will get your moment of glory too! **

**Saya: Do Hagi and I get to have romantic scenes? **

**Me: …you must not know me at all…I feel…(growls)…if you've actually paid attention to the stories I write then that question should already be answered!**

**Saya: Chill! I was just wondering…you have been thinking about doing angst…so how am I supposed to know?**

**Me: Yeah…I really want to…and I will very soon…it's gonna be sad…sorry Hagi! (Tears up at memory)**

**Hagi: …..**

**Me: YOU HATE ME! (Cries…) A fictional character hates me! I reached an all new low….**

**Hagi: No, you just need a life.**

**Me: Now this is true…ok please review! I hope you like it so far and if you're confused…you're supposed to be! But it will soon explain what happened! No worries anyways please review oh and check 'The Weeping Willow.'**


	2. Ripping of the heart

"So Hagi, what's your major?" Saya asks as they walk around the campus.

"…I haven't thought about it."

Her brow knit together.

"Well, you have to have something you want to do…"

"…No…"

She shrugs and looks at her watch. Her eyes widen and she gasps.

"I have to go! I'm sorry; I'll show you the rest of the school tomorrow!" She yells running off.

As she goes out of sight, he hears footsteps and they cease behind him.

"I thought you would show up to 'retrieve' her sooner or later…" A soft but cold voice says.

The blue eyed man turns and sees Solomon. His eyes narrow and he reaches for a dagger. The blond puts his hand up and shakes it slowly.

"I did not come here fight you…I was merely interested when I heard you suddenly enrolled into this school. Posing as a college student…I would have never thought you would do so. Is this stunt supposed to makes Saya remember?"

He says nothing, staying silent, giving his enemy a cold glare.

"As silent as always I see…How do you suppose you will get her to trust you again? Of course you won't answer…I guess I'm wasting my breath… I'll see my question answered all in due time…until then, Hagi."

The green eyed chevalier leaves, almost at the speed of light, just a blue blur.

"Solomon…"

Knowing he must tell the others about Solomon, he makes his way back to Omoro.

Meanwhile, a man with his face covered walks up to another man with short, brown hair, his eyes brown.

"Why do you hide your face, I want to see the man I'm talking to."

Suddenly the other man takes out a syringe filled with a red liquid.

"What is that?"

Without answering, the man lunges at him, thrusting the syringe into his neck, the blood flows in and he collapse. The mysterious man chuckles and picks up the chestnut haired guy, carrying him away.

As Hagi steps into the pub, Lulu rushes up to him, somewhat concerned.

"How's Saya?"

"She is well…where is Kai?"

"He's in the kitchen."

He walks to the kitchen to see the thirty year old Kai, washing dishes.

"Is Saya alright?"

The raven haired man only nods.

"Kai…Solomon has appeared at the school."

"What? Why is he there? Maybe you should ask Saya about him…he has probably visited her."

He nods once more before David comes bursting through the door.

"Kai, another civilian in Hong Kong has gone missing."

"Another one? How many do you think we'll have to kill?" Kai asks.

"Over a hundred."

"Even Saya can't kill that many," The red haired man says.

"Perhaps we should use the twins as well," The blond suggests.

"NO! No way! I won't let them go through the same thing as Saya…besides they're way too young!"

The twins come from upstairs, disturbed by the yelling from their dad.

**Aoi is the twin with blue eyes and Aki is the one with brown. **

Smiles appear on their lips as they run over to Hagi, grabbing his arms.

"Uncle Hagi! We missed you!" They say in unison.

The smallest smile comes upon his lips as they drag him away to do who knows what. The twins actually have grown quiet fond of him, probably because he's so playful with them. A different side of him comes out when he's with the twins; it freaks Kai and the others out, seeing as how he's always quiet and stoic around them, always making his presence unknown. As he gets dragged away, the two fighting moments ago, stop and look at him, curiosity over comes their face.

"How can he be so…playful with them…he's Hagi…?" They ask themselves in unison.

They looked at one another and shake their heads, and then they hear laughter from the next room. They recognize the owner of the laugh to be Hagi, totally freaked out, they leave in a hurry.

The next day comes and Saya runs up to Hagi while in the school parking lot, she starts panting. Concern fills his eyes as he puts a hand on her back.

"Saya, are you alright?"

She looks up at him, he sounds so concerned about her and yet they just met only yesterday.

"I'm…fine…I was just running to…catch up with you," She finally catches her breath. "I'm really sorry about running off like that yesterday; I had to meet up with my boyfriend. But I would like to show you around some more after school."

At the word "boyfriend" he feels his heart start to ache; a sharp pain hits his chest as if someone is ripping his heart out and throwing it to the ground, spitting on it. Now stiff as a board, he swallows hard and his eyes widen a little. She looks at her watch and then back at him, smiling.

"We have to go if we don't want to be late."

She grabs his arm and drags him to class; the whole walk there was in silence.

Meanwhile, the strange guy from before is slapping the brown haired man's cheeks, trying to wake him. He starts to stir and open his eyes.

"Can you hear me, Yasu?"

He suddenly sits straight up, wide eyed, looking around. His vision tented with blood, his throat burns, so thirsty. He grabs his throat tightly and starts screaming, the hidden man bends down beside him, with his hand on his back.

"You want blood…don't you?"

Yasu looks at him like he is crazy. The odd man pulls out a vile of blood and hand it to him. He takes sight of the blood and ferociously yanks it from his hand, drinking it all.

**Me: I wonder who this hidden man is…I don't even know and I'm the author…No I know who he is…I was joking…so who is he? Ya'll got any guesses on who it is? I would like to know…**

**Solomon: Booya! ** **Hagi just got his heart ripped out by Saya! I still love you Saya! Do it again, I read that part over and over again! Pure gold!**

**Me: Geez! I could easily make that your heart on the ground! Stop being mean to Hagi!**

**Solomon: You're the one that wrote the story not me! I didn't hurt him…but it's awesome!**

**Me: But…stop being happy that he's hurt! You're not going to be so happy soon! Do I have to say it?**

**Solomon: (Cries hard and runs away)**

**Me: Does that make you feel better Hagi?**

**Hagi: (Smiles smugly) I have no opinion **

**Me: Riiighhhhtttt…**

**Saya: I'm sorry Hagi! Forgive me?**

**Hagi: If that is what you wish**

**Saya: (Rolls eyes) this is your entire fault CutieYuki18! We should turn against you!**

**Me: It's just a story…**

**Saya: (Growls and chases after CutieYuki18)**

**Hagi: (Turns to readers) CutieYuki18 will have another chapter up very soon…hopefully…Oh and to those of you who are my fans…stop stalking me…it's making Saya jealous…Ja ne.**


	3. Special men

**Me: Hi there my readers! What up? How are you?...I'm bored and suffering from writers block on 'The Weeping Willow' pooo…and this story~!**

**Saya: Where's Hagi?**

**Hagi: *Walks in***

**Saya: Where have you been?**

**Hagi: I was looking out the window at all those fan people…**

**Saya: What! I'll be back *Leaves to kill***

**Me: I would run now if you're a fan of him…I know Saya will kill you…Well back to the story**

**Hagi: Wait! Saya! Don't d-…oooo that's bad…so much blood *Runs out of room***

**Me: One more thing…I'm writing a book called 'The Yellow Rose' I was wondering if any of you knew of a site I could put it on…I mean a safe site…no viruses please or spam! I just really want to publish it! I hope it goes well...just please tell me if u know of any!**

"Hey! Saya! What are you doing out here!" A man yells.

Hagi and Saya turn in the location of the voice; they see a man- with short, black hair, brown eyes- running towards them. She smiles and waves as he gets to them.

"I was just showing Hagi the rest of the school."

"I thought you did that yesterday…"

"Well…I had to meet up with you and I didn't have enough time...Oh, Hagi this is Hiro, my boyfriend."

Feeling like punching him so hard he would bleed, Hagi only puts out his hand and Hiro shakes it.

"So, do you like the school so far?" He puts his arm around her.

He nods and suddenly a girl-with long blond hair and blue eyes- comes up to them.

"Saya…where have you been, I've been worried…you're always home before me." The girl pants.

"Mikki, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried."

"No you weren't."

"Fine, I wasn't…I need to talk to you about something…"

"What?"

"Not in front of them."

"Alright."

They go somewhere else, leaving the death glaring Hagi with her boyfriend (not a good idea)

"You alright…you look…angry…"

"…I am alright."

"Saya is something, isn't she?"

"…Yes…"

A girl in a somewhat skimpy outfit walks by and Hiro checks her out, smiling.

"Should you really be doing that since you're…" He swallows. "Dating Saya?"

"I'm gonna go get her number…"

Hagi narrows his eyes and grabs Hiro's arm as he starts to leave. He turns to the ever emotionless blue eyed man; he picks him up by the shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Man, what are you doing? Are you insane?"

"Saya is kind and sweet…you do not deserve her."

"Chill…I just wanted that chick's number. How do you know I don't deserve her? Do you like her? You can have her after I'm done?"

Feeling the angry well up inside him, Saya and Mikki are coming back, they see the boys.

"What's going on? Are they fighting?" Saya asks.

Just then, Hagi puts him down and punches him, making him fall and bleed.

"Hiro!" Saya yells running to them.

"What is wrong with you!" Hiro pinches his nose.

The blue eyed man walks off, can't even look at that man anymore.

Meanwhile in a big white room stand hundreds of men and the hidden man looks at them in front.

"You have all received a special blood and now you have abilities no other human posses. Your speed, your hearing, your vision, and your strength are all enhanced. I can't turn you lose in the wondrous world, you need training…training to keep control of yourselves. You will want to kill to survive…to get blood. You now live off of blood…but you mustn't kill incent people for it, we have blood packets you can drink."

"Where are we? How did we get here? What's going on?" One of the many men asks.

"All your questions will be answered in due time."

Meanwhile, Saya is helping her 'boyfriend' up, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"What did you say to the guy?" Mikki asks.

"Nothing, he just punched me…"

"You're lying." Saya mumbles.

"…Why would you not believe me?"

"Never mind."

As Hagi walks away from the scene, Solomon approaches him.

"Well, you're not going to earn her trust by punching her boyfriend. I would have done it myself but, I don't want to lose her."

"Why are you here at the school?"

"I support Saya by giving her the money to go here. I brought her here, you know? She woke up and you weren't there…Why was that Hagi? A chevalier should always be by their queen's side. She would've remembered if you had given her the blood of awakening."

Meanwhile, the mysterious man is still talking to these 'special' men.

"You will be trained to fight and kill." The hidden mans says.

"Kill what?" A man asks.

"A very powerful girl…named Saya."

Mikki and Saya are walking into their room after walking Hiro home.

"What was that all about anyway?" Mikki asks.

"I don't know."

"I starting to wonder if Hiro was telling the truth. I know how he can be and well-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." She gets out her diary and opens it to a clean page and writes:

I met the guy -I've been seeing everywhere- yesterday. He seemed really nice but today he punched Hiro…I don't get him…of course I just met him so I don't know him…but I get the feeling he knows me from my past. I'm also thinking Solomon is connected to my past as well.

**Me: Well nothing really happened in this chapter…sad day…it was kinda rushed and written with writers block lol.**

**Saya: *walks in covered in blood***

**Me: OMG! You got blood on you!**

**Saya: Not mine**

**Me: *eyes widen* *Runs out of room to the hopefully alive fans* *Runs back in* I can't tell if they're ok…maybe you are like Diva…geez**

**Hagi: *Walks in* I think they're still alive**

**Me: OHhhh! I want to do the time warp! It's just a jump to the left…then a step to the riigghhhhtt…put your hands on your hips…pull your knees in tiiiggghht…then do the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insaaannne…**

**Hagi: She's not listening**

**Me: Let's do the time warp agaaainn!**

**Saya: Well that was random…What are you going to do next, a sweet transvestite? **

**Me: Yes!**

**Saya: Ok I'm cutting this off…next chapter will be up soon! Oh and if you fans ever follow Hagi again…I'll cut you…baahwwaaahahahahhahaa! Oh and CutieYuki18 doesn't own 'The time warp' from 'Rocky horror picture show' she was just being a freak so bye…stay away from my Hagi!**


	4. Remember

**Me: I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm just really lazy! I haven't felt like writing on this but here's ya a chapter!**

**Saya: It's about time!**

**Me: Shut up Saya!**

**Saya: What does happen in this chapter anyways?**

**Me: I really don't have much of an idea…**

**Haji: Please don't make me punch someone again, it didn't feel right.**

**Saya: But you did it because you love me…I think it was sweet…**

**Haji: If that is what you wish, Saya**

**Saya: *Rolls eyes* **

Two days have passed since Haji hurt Hiro. Haji is walking home after a long day of school, he hears yelling coming from his right, he turns, seeing Saya and Hiro…fighting?

"Do you think I'm a girl you can just toss to the side after you're done with me? I'm not trash! I'm better than that! And I'm better than you!"

"What are you talking about?"

She slaps him rather hard, making an eerie sound fill the spring air.

"Stop lying to me! We're over! I don't even want to look at you anymore!"

She walks off, he just stands there, and he shrugs and leaves. Hearing her say "We're over" makes Haji feel relived, the pain in his heart leaves, he feels a great amount of weight being lifted off his chest but that weight soon returns when he hears Saya crying in the distant. Running to his queen's side –to comfort her, for that is part of the burdens a chevalier- the crying gets louder and louder; she is leaning up against a wall, her face in her hands, tears dripping from her fingers.

"Saya…" His voice soft and soothing, a voice that would make any girl and maybe some men, melt to the ground.

She slowly lifts her head and gazes into his sky blue eyes.

"Is that why you punched him?"

He cocked his head in confusion.

"Hiro…you saw what he did the other day, right?"

He merely nodded and walked closer but stopping a few feet away.

"…Thank you…"

"Saya…are you alright?"

"Why do you care so much about me? Most people wouldn't have done a thing like that." Her voice raspy with remorse.

He opens his mouth various times, but he closes it every time, he thinks about his answer. What could he say? I love you, Saya; we've been together for over a hundred years? I'm your chevalier and you are my queen? He couldn't say something like that; she would think he's crazy. So he says nothing, staying in the silence he oh so enjoys.

"Never mind." She starts to walks away.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

She looks at him and the smallest small appears across her lips, she nods and they take their leave. The evening birds are chirping, the air is muggy and hot. The walk home was spent in silence, but an enjoyable silence, she breaks the peaceful silence and she starts making small talk, they start talks about various things. The original small talk turns into a long conversation, they circle the campus many times before the darkness consumes Okinawa. They walk back to her dorm.

"Thank you for walking me home, I enjoyed talking to you."

He nods.

"Good night Saya."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

Walking into her room, Mikki runs up to her, a big grin on her face.

"What were you doing out so late with that hot guy?"

Suddenly her face turns three different shades of red.

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"Is that _all_ you were doing?"

"Yes."

"What did you talking about?"

"A lot of things, umm…he said he played the cello and he told me he would teach me if I wanted."

"So do you want to?"

"I said "I would like that.""

"Remember you still have a boyfriend."

"Oh…we broke up."

Meanwhile, Haji is walking into the pub, Kai rushes up to him, looking a bit…angry? Why would he be angry?

"Where have you been?"

"I was with Saya."

"And?"

"We talked for a while." His lips curving up into a small smile.

"Do you think she remembered anything?"

"…Yes…"

Meanwhile in a facility, the mysterious man is sitting in a chair and Yasu approaches him.

"…What did you give me to make me have these…special abilities?"

"…Blood…"

"Blood? From who?"

"… Her name was…Diva."

"…Diva…?"

"…Yes…I gave all of you her blood."

"Why is her blood so special? And why did you pick all of us?"

"She was a queen; you are now called a chevalier, her chevalier. It was all random picking."

Saya is in her room, along with Mikki, Saya pulls out her diary and opens it to a clean page and writes:

I think I might have remembered something about my past today while I was talking to Haji…I remembered-

**Me: And that's the end! Bawaahhahahaaa! I'm evil! I made ya think you were going to find out…but no! Again I'm very sorry for the long wait!**

**Saya: *gasps* what did I remember? Oh so, so exciting! I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Me: Oh before I forget…I was wondering if ya'll would go to FictionPress and read my story 'Elements' it's up and I have the first chapter up…I'm the same screen name and everything…so please do! I would love to know what ya'll think about my work. Ok ja ne!**


	5. The attack

**Me: And I'm back! In this chapter things are going to start picking up…I don't want ya'll to get bored with the story. **

**Saya: About time**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Saya: *Rolls eyes***

Saya writes in her diary:

As Haji and I were walking today I saw a glimpse of something.

I saw Haji but he looked different, his hair was down and he was wearing a strange suit. Behind him was a mansion and I saw what looked to be maids passing him. He was saying something to me; I couldn't hear most of it though. But I heard him say "Joel will be angry." I have no idea who Joel is and why he would be angry, but Haji was smiling about the fact of his anger.

**Two months later**

Haji descends from the outside world into the small pub where Kai and the twins are washing dishes. The red haired man dries his hands and walks to him.

"So seeing how you spend all day with Saya now, do you think she remembered anything?"

"Since we started playing the cello together I think she is starting to remember things."

"Like what?"

"Back at the zoo, when she was the one teaching me how to play the cello."

Meanwhile, the bizarre man stands before all his brethren.

"The time has come; you have completed your training. Tonight we kill Saya and take Aoi and Aki. Saya resides in Okinawa College, the twins stay with a man named Kai at a small pub called Omoro. If anyone gets in your way of killing Saya, then do what you must, I will be the one taking the girls.

The group nods.

Saya walks into the kitchen where Mikki is.

"Hey, how come you spend so much time with that hot guy, I mean learning to play an instrument takes time but not this long?"

"That hot guy has a name and he's teaching me how to play the cello and it takes awhile to master, we're just friends anyway."

"So you think he's hot? And it seems it's taking you a long time to learn to play."

Her cheeks turn a fiery red.

"We're not just playing the cello, we take breaks and talk."

"You're avoiding my question."

"I never said I thought he was hot! I was repeating what you called him."

"Yes you do, you think he's h-"

The blond looks around the room, her eyes narrowing and she listens. A "clicking" sound echoes through the small room. Saya turns in the location of the "clicking"

"What is that?" The raven haired girl mumbles.

Seeing Saya grabs a knife, she does the same.

"Do you think someone is trying to break in?" The green eyed girl whispers.

"Maybe."

Suddenly the door is kicked in and they scream.

Haji lifts his head as he sits on the couch in the pub.

"Saya!" He runs to her side.

One of the chevaliers morphs his hand into a sword, ripping at the air and nearly slashing Saya's face. But before he could, a white and blue blur runs in front of her, using his hand to stop the weapon of his brother. Mikki runs out of the dorm quickly and quietly.

"Solomon." She says.

"It's nice to finally meet you my dear brother. I heard he was creating more chevaliers but I wasn't sure it was true until now," The blond says smirking.

Another blue blur comes at the man trying to kill Saya, knocking him out of the blonds grasp and sending him into the wall. Her eyes widen as she sees Haji's demonic hand, blood dripping from his fingertips. Her eyes turn crimson and blood incases her vision.

"Saya, are you alright?" Haji asks.

She nods and they turn back to the three chevaliers. The blond transforms his arm into a sword, Haji and Solomon runs at the three remaining.

Kai walks into the living room where Haji is supposed to be waiting for him on the couch. He raises one brow and looks around.

"Haji?"

Just then he hears the bells above the door ring.

"Oh, I'm sorry we're closed."

He walks into the eating area and sees a blond frilly man enter.

"Long time, no see," his voice annoying but funny.

Kai narrows his eyes.

"Nathan Mahler!"

"Kai Miyagusku! Oh I just love playing this name game!"

"What do you want!"

"I just dropped by to see my queen's daughters."

"Stay away from Aoi and Aki!"

"I can visit them if I want, you know."

The bell above the door rings once more, a man in strange clothing walks in, his face covered. The blond turns only to be kicked away into the bar. Kai jumps for a knife on the counter but is stopped by a hand.

"I don't think so," the odd man says.

Twisting Kai's arm behind his back and knocking him away, the hidden man makes his way to the twins.

The three chevaliers now lay dead on the floor, in a pool of their own blood. Saya is in a corner, her eyes wide, she screams as she slides down the wall. The stoic man walks to her side and caresses her arm as she quivers.

"Saya…"

"What were those people?"

"Chevaliers."

She looks up at him, her eyes filled with terror. The horror he swore to himself never to let enter her again.

"And…what are you?"

"We're the same," The blond speaks; he takes a long pause and then continues. "We must leave now."

The strange man leaves the pub with two unconscious queens in his arms.

**Me: End! Ha ha! I made you think it was Nathan who was the bad guy! Nope he's not! But I must say he was going to be until I got about half way done with this chapter or a little after he walked into Omoro lol! But he was supposed to be but I thought it would be better this way! And ya still have no idea who this guy is either!**

**Saya: Who is it! The suspense is killing me! When do we get to find out!**

**Me: Um…prob in like chapter ten or eleven! I don't know! Ooo let me tell ya'll something I was watching 'Vampire's assistant' today and saw some things that were very similar to Blood+…but oh well I just thought it was interesting! Oh please read 'Drops Of Red' here on Fanfiction! It's my newest fic so please do! I would love to know what ya'll think! b- Wait where's Haji?**

**Saya: In the next chapter**

**Me: But that doesn't even exist, I haven't written it yet**

**Saya: Uh oh…Haji! Haji come back! Crap! *Runs into the non existing chapter***

**Me: Will Haji ever come back? Will Saya come back? Who knows…find out in the next chapter of 'The Bloody Rose'…wow that was stupid but fun and dramatic! Me likes the drama anyway good bye folks!**


	6. Do you trust me?

**Me: Me is back with an all new chapter! I have some writers block so bare with me! I hope this chapter has a lot of blood! No it won't most likely unless I feel like it…bawwahhahaha! Someone will die…maybe! Oh um my bad in the last chapter…I said Saya attends Okinawa college…sorry! I was at my dad's and he has no internet…so I couldn't look up any real colleges there…so, sorry again…it is a cheesy name! I got home and I didn't want to wait to publish it so I didn't read over it again like I had planned to…that's also why Kai's last name was spelled wrong…don't know how to spell that lol! Anyway I stillcan't find Haji or Sa-**

**Saya: *Panting* I'm back, I'm ok! **

**Me: Where's Haji?**

**Saya: *Looks behind* Shoot! Haji! *Runs back***

**Me: P.S. I'm changing Aoi to Ame…got a review about the name…so I changed it…I like the meaning of this name…means rain, rainfall I really like it!**

"Stop! Put Ame and Aki down!" Kai yells pointing a gun at the kidnaper's back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're only wasting your bullets." A girly voice says from behind, identified as Nathan.

"Put them down!"

The man says nothing and keeps walking. Kai shoots; the bullet seems to go in slow motion as it heads for the man's back. The man steps to the side, dodging the bullet by mere inches.

"Foolish human." With that, he transformed into his chiropteran form and takesoff into the sky, the twins still in his grasp.

Saya, Haji, and Solomon are still sitting in the dorm. She's curled up in the corner as Haji tries to comfort her.

"…What's going to happen? What do we do know?" She asks franticly as she tries to stand.

"You must go back to the Red Shield." Solomon answers.

"The Red Shield?"

"An organization that helps you through your battles with chiropterans." The blond replies.

"Chiropterans?"

"Haji and the members of the Red Shield will tell you everything you need to know…I must leave…I shall see you again soon."

The breeze begins to pick up and in seconds he is gone. She starts to shake and her knees crumble from under her but her faithful chevalier catches her once again.

"Saya, I think we should leave."

"…"

"Saya?"

He looks down to see a sleeping girl.

Kai runs into Omoro and picks up the phone; he dials a number and puts it to his ear. It rings a good five times before a raspy and tired voice sounds on the other line.

"Hello?" The voice of David echoes in his ears.

"David! A chevalier took Ame and Aki!"

"What! A chevalier? But Saya killed them all."

"Maybe someone's making them…like Amshel made the Shif"

"I'll be right there…just calm down, we'll get them back."

David hangs up, the bell above the door rings and he looks at it, and there stands Haji with a sleeping Saya in his arms.

"Haji…Is she alright? Does she remember anything?"

"She fine but she hasn't recovered all of her memory yet, but chevalier's attacked her and Mikki."

"Did you kill them?"

He nods.

"Haji…I think a chevalier took Ame and Aki."

His eyes widen slightly, Saya's eyelids flutter open and she nearly jumps out of his grasp. She anxiously looks around and tries to get familiar with her surroundings.

"Saya."

She looks up to see Haji, he gently puts her down, her vision switches to the odd red haired man standing before her, and she backs away.

"Saya…it's me…Kai, I'm your brother."

"I don't have a…brother."

"Yes, you do, we're not related by blood but we're still a family…remember nankurunaisa?"

She shakes her head and looks up at the raven haired man.

"Haji, what's going on? Who is this man?"

"You were sent there to get her to remember, you know you can't keep her oblivious to her past forever…I know that you want to keep her happy because you-"

"What is he talking about? Where were you sent?"

His gaze switches to his sister but when he opens his mouth to speak, David comes bursting through the door, and his eyes grow wide when he sees her.

"…Saya do you remember everything, now?"

Haji turns to him.

"No, she hasn't."

She starts to walk out and Haji grabs her arm, but she yanks it out of his hold and leaves, he goes after her.

"Saya, where are you going?"

"Back to the school, you people obviously have the wrong girl." She turns around to face him. "I have no idea what a chevalier or a chiropteran is."

"Saya, we'll explain everything, please come back." He puts out his hand.

"…"

"Do you trust me?"

"…Yes…"

Timidly she takes his hand and he leads her back into the pub.

**Me: End! Ok yes I know when he said "Do you trust me?" It was from Aladdin…I wasn't thinking about that movie…I just thought it would get her to take his hand…'cause it would have been too easy is she just took his hand…so I thought that would be good! Some of the lines in this chapter were a bit cheesy to me…I just don't know what to do to fix them so, sorry for the cheesiness lol.**

**Saya: I'm back! We're back!**

**Haji: This was a good chapter**

**Me: Thank you, I hope it was! Anyway thanks for reading this and a new chapter will be up soon! Don't forget to review please!**


	7. Joel's Diary

**Me: Woohoo! I don't often get to a 7****th**** chapter! Maybe I can get to like 13…lol! **

**Saya: You just suck at making the stories longer.**

**Me: This is true…but I can't help it…my stories are almost always short…but maybe not this one! **

**Saya: What if you put in filler and lots…lots…LOTS! Of romantic scene for me and Haji?**

**Me: No filler…readers will get bored with it…ok Saya…romance is awesome…but not that much…but romance is coming…maybe…not sure when**

**Saya: Well find out when! And put it in!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, yeah I'll put it in when I feel like it…if I feel like it…bwahahahaa! Again writers block has me in its grasp…so bare with me once again…I mean I have an idea for this chapter…not much of one…**

**Haji: You'll do fine in this chapter**

**Me: You have confidence in me! Woohoo! Haji likes me too!**

The four walk up the stairs to the Red Shield's HQ, Haji and Saya are a little behind David and Kai. As they enter, people surround them, all with big grins.

"Hey, Otanashi! It's about time you got back! It's not been the same without you."

Kai shoots Mao a glare and then she knows.

"Oh…"

Saya narrows her eyes in confusion; they enter a big room, a long table in the middle and chairs all around it.

"Haji, may I speak with you." David calls.

The midnight haired man nods and follows the blond out of the room; she looks around the room with curiosity.

"What is this place?"

"It's the conference room."

"Ohhh."

He chuckles.

Haji and David walk away from the room.

"We have to tell her about her past…We can't send her out there to fight without telling her what she's fighting for…we made that mistake last time, I'm not ready to make it again…too many people died."

"I don't think she's ready to know."

"Are you saying this to sustain her happiness? Her happiness isn't what's important right now."

He narrows his eyes, anger swelling up inside him. How could he say that her happiness doesn't matter? Using all his strength not to punch him and walk away, he merely nods. It doesn't matter if he approves or not…they will tell her. They make their way back to the meeting room.

"Saya, please sit down." David says.

"Ok."

They all sit down and David hands her a book that reads 'Joel's Diary'_._

"This will tell you everything you need to know about your past…take your time, don't read it all at once…it can become…overwhelming."

She nods and opens the books, they watch her as she reads, seeing her eyes widen and hearing her gasp. After about an hour of reading, she closes it and tries to take it all in without breaking down and saying over and over again: _Why?_

She takes a few deep breathes and looks at Haji.

"Is this true?"

"Yes."

She stands and slowly walks out of the room with the book still in hand. As soon as the door closes, the chevalier is on his feet, following her. He opens the door and sees her leaning against the wall opposite from the door.

"Saya…"

"Why didn't you tell me if you knew? My whole life is a lie…you're a lie…Why did you come to that school anyway?"

"I was sent there to help you remember."

"Then why didn't you? Instead you acted like my friend."

"…"

Hours pass and night falls, Saya is lying in bed, she grabs the book from the bedside table and opens it, it reads:

_1873_

_I brought a boy named Haji for Saya so hopefully when he grows into a man they will mate, I'm not sure this will work, but Amshel is confident it will-_

Someone knocks on the door and she quickly shuts the book.

"Yes?"

Kai enters and closes the door behind him.

"Hey…"

"Hi."

"Are you ok? I was worried when you suddenly left today."

"I'm fine."

He sighs and starts to leave.

Ame and Aki wake up in a strange room they've never seen before, they feel something soft under their bodies. They sit up and look around, they get off what they think is a bed.

"Ame."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know..."

The door opens and the hidden man steps in.

"My queens, your awake."

They step away in fear, clasping their hands together. The man takes off his mask, showing his scared face...scars going up and down his face, one of his eyes is sewn shut. Most of his blond hair is missing, burn marks on his scalp; at the sight of the man, they girls scream.

**Me: Ugh this chapter sucked badly, didn't it? But hey, at least ya'll got to finally find out what he looks like...he's ugly, isn't he? oh and school will be starting soon for me so don't get mad if I don't update for a while…it will probably be updated once a week…that's most likely all I'll have time for…**

**Saya: Yeah, this chapter was a disappointment**

**Me: I know right**

**Haji: It wasn't bad**

**Me: You still have confidence in me? Even after this chapter…man…well maybe I won't have writer's block next chapter…I don't think I've ever screwed up a chapter sooo bad…this was bad...well just have in mind I have writers block so don't be too harsh anyway…I'm sorry for the terrible and non interesting chapter…reviews are love~!~**


	8. 1873?

**Me: Yes, I know it's a very strange hour to post a new chapter but hey I'm a strange girl so…DEAL WITH IT!**

**Saya: Don't be so mean and dark! You're scaring me!**

**Me: I can't help it! This is how I feel at 3 in the freaking morning!**

**Saya: If you feel this way, then go to bed!**

**Me: But I want to write this chapter and plus I'm reading 'Six Years Later' by magpup4…I'm on chapter seven! It's so good! So I might not be going to bed anytime soon! Oh and before ya ask…Yes of course it's a Blood+ story! I feel like being rude! Woohoo! I feel tired, a bit hyper, and feel like being rude! Let's tip some cows! Oh, wow! That was completely random! Ah! Maybe my other personality has finally taken over! *Gasps***

**Saya: Shut up!**

**Me: *Mumbles ugly words under breath* Oh before I forget…**_**Italicized**_** words mean it's also a memory, a thought, or like reading in a book!**

**...**

_It is late, the sun has long passed…not even the moon is shining, hidden behind the thick clouds. Solomon makes his way up to the tomb where his bride lies sleeping. The cool spring breeze tousled his blond curls as he finishes the long walk up to his queen. _

_He can hear a faint noise coming from inside her resting place, slowly, he slides the thick stone door open only to see an empty cocoon, his eyes narrowed and his brows rise. He looks down and sees an unconscious Saya, her bare body shivering on the cold ground. _

"_Saya?" His voice filled with delight._

_A faint groan arises from her throat. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her away._

…

Solomon sighs at the memory and knocks a large white door. After a minute or so no one comes. He tries the door and finds it unlocked, he steps inside and quietly closes the door behind him.

"Nathan?"

No response sounds through the mansion. He walks around, waiting for his brother's return. He pours himself a glass of wine and looks at a picture nearby…it's a picture of the peculiar man. He stares at this photo with a serious expression.

"What a sad fate you will have, little brother…you're a foolish man…"

Suddenly the doors open, pulling him out of his train of thought. He leisurely approaches the door; Nathan appears before him, a smirk coming across his lips.

"Honestly, you could've called first…"

"I didn't find it necessary."

"Well, how did you get in?"

"The door was unlocked."

"That's odd; I could have sworn I locked that door."

"I came to tell you that brother is going through with his plans…he sent three chevaliers after Saya tonight."

"Oh, I know! Daichi came to Kai and took the girls…it was so dramatic!"

"What? He took the twins?"

"Yeah, it was like a performance!"

"Nathan..."

"What? I'm only excited…it's not a crime."

"I must go help Saya in this battle…I wasn't of much use to her last time…but I will assist her as much as I can."

Saya is in her bed, she opens the diary once again after Kai leaves and reads.

_1873_

_I brought a boy named Haji for Saya so hopefully when he grows into a man they will mate, I'm not sure this will work, but Amshel is confident it will. I only hope Saya will be happy with this boy._

She double checks the date on the top of the page.

_1873? How could Haji be alive in 1873?…and mates? Why did this Joel person bring Haji to me as a mate? _

The twins scream as they see Daichi's scared face.

"Are you scared my queens?"

"P-please…don't hurt us…just stay away." Ame begs.

"I won't hurt you or your sister…You see I love you both very much."

"What are you talking about? We don't even know you…" Aki says.

"No, no…I've known you your whole life…I've been watching over you…that's what Diva what've wanted after all."

"D-Diva…who's Diva?" They ask in unison.

"What? You don't know? Surely Kai…would've told you by now…Diva was you're your mother."

**Me: That's the end of chapter eight! I hope ya'll liked it! Oh and please read 'Unsent Letters' I want to know what ya'll think! Oh and no I don't have split personalities! Remember…Reviews are love!**


	9. Still part of the family

**Me: Hey all! My writers block has finally subsided…I hope for a wonderful chapter!**

**Saya: It's about time! Man you've really been sucking!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, you can shut up now, Saya!**

**Saya: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: There will be action! **

"Who's Diva?" Ame asks.

A man walks in the room.

"Daichi, what should we do now? The men you sent to kill Saya are now dead; I assume her chevalier was present."

"Then she will be with the Red Shield by now, go to their Headquarters…take thirty this time, they surely won't be able to take on that many at once."

"Yes, right away."

The chevalier rushes to round the men.

A chiropteran lands on the deck of the Red Shields HQ.

As Kai walks in the darkness of the halls, he hears a 'thud' coming from the deck. He slowly approaches the outside.

As he opens the door to the outside, he hears footsteps and asks. "Haji?"

The footsteps cease and there is silence.

"Who's there?" He asks.

The footsteps proceeds to him, a man wearing white turns a corner, showing himself to Kai.

He has a kind smile on his lips as he says. "Hello Kai."

"Solomon..."

Astonished, his eyes widen and he steps back.

"I am here to help Saya."

He nods still astounded.

He walks into the ship; Kai turns around to face his back. A door in the hallway opens and Haji steps out.

"Haji…uh…"

He starts to look over at the red haired man, but another catches his eyes.

"Haji, it's nice to see you again."

He stays silent and starts to turn to walk away when a voice, known to be Kai's interrupts him. "Uh…We're letting Saya read Joel's Dairy-"

"It isn't of any importance to him, Kai." Haji's voice is stern almost angry.

"I am here only to assist, Saya…it would be good to know what has been going on."

Haji only walks away, almost as if he never hears the blonde's words.

A smirk appears on the green eyed man's face.

"It seems he still doesn't trust…well I can't blame him…but he was a little harsh."

Kai chuckles as he shakes his head.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for Saya."

The chevalier nods; a scream suddenly arises from one of the many rooms.

"Saya!" They hear a deep and stoic voice resound through the halls.

As they hear the scream and her name being called, they run to her room hurriedly.

Haji burst through her door, only to see her lying on the floor in a pool of blood with a man standing over her.

"Saya!"

The man quickly whips his head around to look at him. He runs at him with his sword like hand, nearly stabbing Haji in the ribs. He dodges it and swiftly moves behind him, he hastily removes his bandage with his teeth and thrust his demonic hand through his chest, blood spatters everywhere. Haji throws him the side and rushes over to his bleeding queen. He lifts up her shirt and sees a gaping hole in her ribs; he tilts his head to the left. Then it dawns on him, she needs his blood, she hasn't had any for a while now, he grabs one of his many daggers and slits his chiropteran hand, letting the blood pool in his palm. He slowly pours the crimson into her mouth, making sure she swallows before proceeding with more. After the akai is gone, he lifts her shirt up once more and sees her wound closing instantly. He picks her up bridal pose as Solomon and Kai run in the room.

"Is she ok?" Kai says panicking.

"She is fine."

Screams one after the other begin to echo through the Headquarters.

"What's going on?" Kai asks frightened.

"We are being ambushed," Haji answers.

Saya's eyes flutter open and she gasps as she lifts up her head. Her gaze slowly rises to meet her chevalier's.

"Haji...What happened?"

He puts her down on the floor.

"We're being attacked." Solomon now speaks.

She quickly turns towards the owner of the sweet voice.

"Solomon..."

David comes running in with his sliver revolver in hand. (A/N I hope it's a revolver...please correct me if I'm wrong...I don't know much about guns)

"Chiropteran's are everywhere, you have to hurry!"

The midnight haired man's eyes are now showing pain...a rare sight to see.

She nods, un sure of what exactly she is supposed to do. She swallows hard and her breathes become heavier.

"Haji will help you." David declares before he runs off.

She looks up at him and he shifts his gaze somewhere else.

"What am I supposed to do?"

He swings his cello case off his shoulder and onto the floor; he opens it and pushes a button on the side, revealing a secret compartment with a katana hiding inside. He grabs it and takes the casing off, showing her the sharp blade, he hands it to her.

"You must fight."

"…My b-blood kills chiropterans, right?"

"Yes."

She gradually slides her hand across the blade, flinching a bit at the slight pain of being cut. The blood runs through the sword and into the narrow grooves, she looks at her palm and all that remains is excess blood, no wound in sight, she stares at it for a while until someone puts a hand on her shoulder. She travels up the hand to an arm, and then to meet the eyes of Kai.

He smiles and says. "No matter what you are Saya, you will always be part of the family."

Even though she had no idea who this Kai person is, she finds comfort in his words...someone still thinks of her as a human. But she is scared, how is she to kill a monster...a blood thirsty kaibutsu?

**Me: Well that was a pretty good chapter! Not filler right? I didn't think so! I think it was a pretty good one! I'm so glad the stupid writers block is out the door and gone! Wow, that was kinda stupid! Oh let me tell ya'll something...I have Haji on my fridge...I'm not joking...my mother drew a picture of him and it's clearly him, my sister walked in and I showed it to her and she said "That's Haji!"...I put it on the fridge...and yes my mother watched Blood+ too! Because she's awesome...that's all there is to it! Lol anyway I just thought that was funny!**

**Saya: How many times do I have to tell you fans? Stay away from MY Haji!**

**Me: But I don't want to! He's awesome!**

**Haji: *Smiles***

**Me: Ok please don't forget to review! Remember reviews are love and they keep me motivated! P.S. Kaibutsu means monster in Japanese if I'm not mistaken…but if not…please tell me…but in a nice way, thank you!**


	10. Escaping

**Me: *Screams*I got to chapter number ten! I need a bottle of biiru! But I can't even drink so…yeah! Lol ok, ok I got it! Give me a bottle of sparkling grape juice! Well that's what I drink on New Years! It's gooooodddd! **

**Saya: Shut up! No one cares if you can drink or not! Who knows you could be old enough but say you're not so you don't have to tell them you went to rehab!**

**Me: What the crap are you talking about? I never went to freaking rehab! Ok, my real age is fifty-one but I get away with thirty!**

**Saya: There's no way your fifty! Your wayyyyy too immature for that age!**

**Me: Maybe the child in me is still there!**

**Saya: That hardly made sense**

**Me: I don't care!**

**Saya: SEEEE! That proves my point that you are way too young for fifty-one!**

**Me: *Continues to bicker***

**Haji: *Rises in front of readers* this may take awhile…why don't you read this chapter and then we'll come back to CutieYuki18 fighting with herself…in her own head…she's insane!**

**Me: Ah Haji, your back! What happened to you? You've been gone kinda awhile, where were you?**

**Haji: Locked in the back of your mind**

**Me: Oh well that makes sense!**

**Previously**

He smiles and says. "No matter what you are Saya, you will always be part of the family."

Even though she had no idea who this Kai person is, she finds comfort in his words...someone still thinks of her as a human. But she is scared, how is she to kill a monster...a blood thirsty kaibutsu?

**Present**

She looks up at her…brother and gives him a small smile. Haji shoulders his cello case once more after closing it. Gun fire comes from all around them; they look at each other and nod, running out of the room and towards the gun shots. As they turn to run down a hall, a man is shot right in front of them, blood pooling around his body. Another man comes around the corner, a gun in hand.

"Honestly, I don't know how you resist killing these humans…their scent is overwhelming."

Haji hastily moves in front of his mistress.

"You must be Haji…Nathan was right, you are kind of cute."

That comment only makes them stiffen more. Suddenly, Haji's arm rips through the air as a sharp object is sent towards the attacker. The action is so quick that he doesn't even see it coming before the dagger embeds itself in his arm. He swiftly pulls it out, sending back, but Haji catches before it hit his queen's face. He turns his face towards her, but keeps his eyes on the enemy.

"Saya, fight." Sorrow incases the young man's voice as he speaks.

She begins to shake her head as Kai speaks up. "Saya, we got your back."

The brown haired chevalier runs to attack, sending Haji into the wall, the queen is now unprotected, this is his chance! He can finally kill Saya!

"Haji!" She yells.

She turns back to the man; her eyes are now akai, glowing with rage. He gets close enough that she thrusts her blade into his chest; he pulls it out and throws it to the ground, his body already crystallizing. But he keeps fighting, this time Solomon comes to attack; he swings his sword like arm across his stomach, making him fly across the hall.

Haji stands and walks to Saya's side, she hears his nearing footsteps and quickly turns, ready to attack until she sees him, she lets her guard down and sighs in relief. Lewis comes out of nowhere and shoots the nearly dead chevalier, finishing the job.

"Come on!"

She grabs her katana off the ground and they follow him. They enter the conference room where David sits around the large table.

"Saya, good, you're alright." David declares as he stands. "We must retreat, there's too many of them…too many people have already died…most of the Red Shield has already gotten out…we're the only ones left."

"You're not going to blow this place up like last time, are you?" Kai asks.

"No."

"What's the plan?" Lewis asks.

"They have blocked all the exits in the ship…we have to split into groups of two. If we all stay in one group and try to escape, one of us wouldn't be able to make it out alive. Therefore it will be easier for two people to get out one exit."

They all nod and he continues. "Solomon and Kai, you will be the first group. David and I will be the next, Saya and Haji will be the last. We will have to be quiet and quick as we leave. Only one group at a time…Haji, you and Saya will be the last to leave. Solomon and Kai, you two go first."

They nod and exit, soon David and Lewis begin to leave, the blond turns to Haji.

"We will draw their attention to us so you and Saya can get out safely. If you hear gun shots, keeping going…you two are the only ones that have to survive."

He nods and the men leave the room.

"Haji…I'm scared…what if we don't make it? What if the others don't make it?"

"They will be fine."

They silently leave the room and stand at the doorway perfectly still and silent. He slips his fingers around her wrist and pulls her closer, they suddenly take off running, and their footsteps are inaudible, almost as if they are running on air, so graceful. As they move like the wind, they pass a few chevaliers that are now chasing after them.

They keep going forward, trying not to turn any corners so it doesn't slow them down. But alas, they whip around a corner when they see more chevalier's in front of them. They turn to a dead end, only with a window at the end. As they run, he swiftly picks her up and runs faster towards the window.

She quickly wraps her arms around his neck before they jump through the plate glass window, but they don't hit the ocean water. They take flight; they aren't far from the dock. They soon land in a blind spot and his wings go back into hiding. He looks back out to the ocean and sees that they are still following them. He grasps her wrist once more, this time only walking; they go towards a crowd and blend in with the many people.

**Me: End! Did you like that chapter? I hope so! I think there was too much running but what can you do? lol! "I'm here for you entertainment!" I love that song! Me is listening to it right at this moment! Though it's a bad song…I'm pretty sure…it's like 'Love game' by Lady GaGa, she wants to take a ride on his disco stick and yet I love that song!...that's sad when the songs you like are the bad ones…lol but that's all that remains, bad songs and worse songs…almost every song is talking about sex now…ugh what is the world coming to? I'm on a rant…**

**Saya: Wait, what happened to our fight?**

**Me: Ok! I'm not even close to fifty-one! Are you happy now?**

**Saya: Yes! *victory smile***

**Me: Ok kitties, reviews are love~!~**


	11. The True Queen

**Me: Hey my reading peeps! Pay no attention to that first sentence…*Coughs***

**Saya: Baka!**

**Me: Stop doing that!**

**Saya: B-a-k-a!**

**Me: Ugh!**

**Lulu: Hi!**

**Me: Hey! Lulu, I've never had you in here!**

**Lulu: HI!**

**Me:…ummm…hi**

**Lulu: Hi!**

**Me: Please…stop doing that!**

**Lulu: Hello!**

**Me: Moving on!**

Haji and Saya try to blend in with crowd, walking at the same pace as the humans. He looks behind them and sees the chevaliers from before. He pulls her down on a small bench.

Ame and Aki are sitting by a window, trying to unlock it.

"Aki…go keep watch…I think I can get this window open."

She nods and runs over to the door. Ame grabs a hair pin out of her hair and tries to pick the lock. After a while it breaks in the lock. She scolds herself under her breath and pulls her foot back, her foot meets the glass and she kicks it out. Her sister turns to her, eyes wide in shock.

"You weren't supposed to break the window!"

"My hair pin broke…let's go."

"They probably heard that…they're going to know."

"Just come on."

She begins to climb out the window; Aki locks the door and runs after her sister. They get onto the roof and look down. They both take a deep breath and take each other's hand, they jump and land flat on their backs. The breath is knocked out of them; gasping for air they regain their breath and soon stand and run into the darkness of the night.

Kai lies down on a hospital cot while Julia bandages his chest.

"Try not to move, you'll only make yourself bleed more."

"We're lucky you're the only one that got hurt…it could have been a lot worse." David says.

"What are we going to do about the chiropterans at the headquarters?" Lewis asks.

"We'll wait, they'll leave eventually."

"How are you going to find Saya?" Kai asks.

"I'm sure they're not far, we'll search in the morning." David responds.

Daichi sits in a dark room, thinking…thinking about everything…what is he to do with the girls? He-

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud crash, he jumps up and one of the chevaliers runs in.

"What was that?"

"We don't know but it came from the girls' room."

They run to the door and try to open it but it's locked. He takes out the master key and opens the door to find the twins gone and a shattered window.

"Find them and when you do tell me…I want to speak to them."

He nods and goes to get some men.

The chevaliers pass Haji and Saya unknowingly as they sit on the bench.

After minutes, she whispers. "What do we do now?"

"We wait."

After an hour or so, she yawns and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Haji?"

He looks down. "Yes?"

"I'm confused."

"What about?"

"About everything…why are these people chasing us? Why do they want to kill us?"

"You must keep reading to find your answers."

"But it's still confusing…even when I read, I don't remember anything…I just assume what I'm reading is the truth."

"Saya, get some rest."

She does as she is told and sleeps.

The hours of the night pass by and the sun rises with a bright orange glow. Aki and Ame are sitting against a tree sleeping. Leaves crack and twigs break as the chevaliers trample through the woods looking for them.

"There!" One of the men yells as he points to the twins.

They go to them and yank them up by the arm, startling them awake.

Lewis roams the streets of Paris looking for Haji and Saya.

"Saya…Haji!"

At the sound of his name being called, he looks around. He soon sees a large black man walking down the street. He looks down at her, slowly and gently he picks her up in his arms and half way.

"Is she ok?"

"She's resting."

Lewis leads them to the others.

As they kick and scream, Daichi comes to them after he is told of their whereabouts.

"Why did you run away?"

"We want to go home!" They yell in unison.

"I'm afraid you can't."

"Why are we here!" Ame asks.

"Because you are my queen…I am your chevalier…I am here to be your servant and grant you every wish."

"Let us go!"

"That is the one wish I cannot grant."

"Then go rot!" Aki demands.

"That wasn't very nice…I don't take orders from you…Ame is my queen not you…you will never be the true queen, you cannot lead or rule…I realize that you hold your sister back."

He suddenly nods at one of the men in the back. The man takes out a dagger and takes the sapphire eyed girls hand and slits her palm, he does the same to her sister.

**Me: *Gasps* what's Daichi's plan? I know, do you? Man, Daichi is a nut job! His logic is screwed up! Shortish chapter…Did you like it? I didn't really like it…ah well next chapter will be better I hope! …it was too rushed and stuff…but maybe the next one won't be!**

**Lulu: HI! HI!**

**Me: Stop!**

**Lulu: You have to sing 'Sweet transvestite'**

**Me: Hai! I do, I kept putting it off!**

**Lulu: Do it!**

**Me: Iie…I'll keep putting it off until later! Ok, I'll do it on my last chapter!**

**Lulu: I guess that's ok…**

**Me: Remember, reviews are love~!~**


	12. Shattering Life

**Me: Hey all! I'm sorry for the latish update! I have too many stories almost at the top of the list in the fics…I felt obnoxious since I had all those stories there…wasn't trying to be…that's partly the reason for the lateness plus me and my family are in the middle of moving right now and I have to help pack so…this will probably be the last update for a while…just a warning…I'm not baling on the stories…**

Her eyes open and she sees whiteness above her, she tries to sit up but her right arm won't move. She looks to her right and sees that her arm is strapped down to the bed; a needle is connected to an IV in her arm with blood flowing into her veins. She puts her hand on her forehead; she tries to remember what happened. The last thing she remembers, she fell asleep on Haji's shoulder after those chevaliers ran after them

"Haji?"

As he leans on the wall on the opposite side of from his queen, he hears his name being called. His eyes open and he looks over at her, finally she has awakened, and he walks to her side.

"Yes?"

She quickly looks at him, startled by his sudden presence. She sighs in relief and her expression turns soft.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"We are at the Red Shield headquarters."

"What happened to all the chiropterans?"

"They left."

"When?"

"A few days ago…you've been sleeping for awhile."

"I see…"

The door opens and blond woman steps in with a book in hand.

"Saya, you're finally awake."

"Yes…Haji told me I have been asleep for awhile."

She nods and smiles, setting the book down on a table.

"I-"

Lulu comes running in the room.

"Saya…I'm so glad you awake."

She hugs her tightly and Saya looks at her chevalier, confusion sweeps over her face. She pulls away and looks at her raven haired friend.

"I don't know if you know me, but my names Lulu."

Suddenly the room goes silent as Saya stares off.

"Saya? Saya?"

She blinks and comes out of her daze; she looks at the person who called her. She turns to the small, purple haired girl.

"Huh? Oh…hi Lulu."

The small girl smiles and looks up at Haji, she whispers. "See, she's remembering…"

He looks down at her and nods.

Kai and David sit in a hall somewhere in the HQ.

"What if she doesn't remember anything after she reads the diary?" Kai asks

"If she still doesn't remember, we have a backup plan."

"What's the plan?"

The insane chevalier, Daichi orders one of his men to cut Ame's hand with a dagger and do the same to Aki. As the bloody dagger penetrates Aki's skin, her hand begins to sting and burn, soon a sharp sensation incases her whole body. Suddenly Ame hears a cracking sound and see looks down at her sister's hand. Cracks embed themselves in her skin, the blue eyed twin's eyes widen and tears stream down her cheeks.

"Aki." She whispers.

Her whole arm begins to crystallize, it shatters and the rest of her body soon starts to crack.

Meanwhile, back at the HQ.

"We'll let you get some more rest Saya." Julia says as they all leave.

She nods as they close the door behind them. She sighs as she looks around; she spots the book the blond laid down on the table. The title reads 'Joel's Diary.' She picks it up and begins to read where she left off. After reading for a while, her eyes suddenly widen and her hand moves itself over her mouth. Tears begin to descend from her maroon orbs.

Her body falls to the ground in an eerie crash. Ame stares at the shatter remains of her sister, her mouthing gaping.

"AKI! NO!"

She breaks free from the grasps on the chevaliers and bends over her. She hugs her dead body and cries. She is alone…all alone…her sister is dead…the person she held the closest to her heart is dead…she watched her die but she couldn't do anything to save her. Useless…that's all she is, is useless…no one can understand her pain...the pain of losing your sister. Someone who understands your every thought…someone who knows what you're thinking with just a glance.

A sharp pain comes to her chest as she balls. The breeze soon picks up, blowing the remains of her sister away.

As Saya reads on, she shakes her head.

"No…"

**Me: I know, short but hey sorda a lot happened right? Aki died and Saya read something that terrified her…do you know what it is? Oh I have to tell you guys something…we got a container…a shipping container to put things in for the move and it was almost exactly like Diva's when she was sleeping in it. It was being opened and I was thinking 'Please let there be a cocoon in there, please let there be a cocoon in there." **

**Of course there wasn't but hey that's what happens when you watch too much Blood+…Oh I'm also going to count how many times people say Saya in the show next time I watch it…haha it'll be fun and overwhelming…Haji alone said her name over five hundred times I bet…**

**Saya: I know…he says my name waaaayy too much!**

**Haji: …**

**Saya: I'm sorry…I didn't mean to insult you! *Kisses him on cheek***

**Me: Ok reviews are love and remember I won't update for awhile!**


	13. Never Ending Pain Part 1

**Me: I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so happy! We FINALLY got internet! Woohoo! I have discovered that I would go insane if I didn't have internet! OH and the move is over well almost hehe! So hopefully no more long waits! :D**

**Saya: Yep, then I'd be stuck with a crazy person!**

**Haji: …**

**Solomon: Oh, you never say anything!**

**Haji: …**

**Solomon: SEE!**

**Me: Ok on with the story! :D**

The door opens and she hastily closes the book. Though her eyes show evidence of her sadness. Haji steps in and he sees the forming tears.

"Saya…are you alright?"

She nods and steps out of bed.

"Haji…" Her voice cracks as she looks out the window. "Can we take a walk?"

"If that is what you wish."

She nods once more before heading to the cold outside world. The sun is setting with a cool hue of oranges, pinks, purples, and yellows. It's so beautiful as it shines off the ocean line, making a wavy reflection.

As they walk, her gaze keeps slipping to his bandaged hand. Now tears threaten to fall, she quickly looks away but her eyes always go back.

She lies in her bed, still thinking of her now dead sister, still crying about it all. Why? All she can think about is why? Why did they have to kill her sister? Why did they leave her all alone, with no one to talk to?

"WHY!" She screams but not a soul will answer.

Ame gets out of the bed and pure anger fills her eyes as they turn a bright blue. They can't do this to her! They can't kill her sister and not feel the least bit of remorse! But they feel nothing…they're lost souls…lied to by the devil…the light of which they need to follow is hidden within the darkness and mist. Their eyes are clouded with hatred and fear; none of them are willing to go against their master…how pathetic.

But she is not owned, she is not to be a mindless soldier that does whatever she is told. No, she is a person, someone who may do whatever she pleases.

A blond man walks in a dark room where a man sits in the middle of it.

"So this is what you chose to do with your…power Daichi?"

"Yes, it's just what Diva wished for…even though she does not walk this earth and breath the same air as we do, does not mean her wishes cannot be fulfilled."

"And what are you doing with her daughters?"

"I am giving them everything they deserve." He chuckles. "Everything."

"Really? That's good…they deserve happiness…right?"

"That's right."

"May I go see them? I haven't met them yet."

"Of course, I'm sure you can find your way to them."

"Yes, thank you."

The sun is almost set, it's getting dark but they keep walking in silence. Rain of remorse falls from her eyes, though the tears are barely noticeable. She hides them well…too well…maybe she needs comfort and someone to tell her it wasn't her fault. But she doesn't want Kai or David or anyone except for him to tell her she is forgiven. He is the one she hurt…she is the one she betrayed…Right now that is all she wishes for…wishes for forgiveness…but does she deserve to be forgiven? After killing all those people? No…she doesn't…does she?

As she thinks about it more, as the guilt overcomes her, she stops walking and stares at his bandaged hand. He also stops and turns to her.

"Saya?"

"I killed all those people…" She mutters.

Ame makes up her mind, she's going to kill him…nothing's going to stop her! She won't be satisfied until she smells his blood pouring out of his cold lifeless body. Until that blood stains her very fingers.

She goes to open the door but then a knock is heard from the other side. The door opens and she is confused as she looks at this man.

"Who are you?"

David and Kai are talking in the hall.

"What if the plan doesn't work?" Kai asks.

"It'll work…trust me."

"Do you think she can do it?"

"Definitely."

He continues to stare at her as she stands there in a daze.

"Saya? Are you alright?"

"Please forgive me."

Forgiveness? Forgive her for what? She has done nothing wrong to him.

"For what?"

"…I hurt you…"

He glances down at his demonic hand.

"I have never blamed you for that, Saya…it's not your fault."

She shakes her head.

"Yes…it is."

He reaches out to her but she quickly slaps his hand away.

"No..."

She starts to walk back to the HQ.

**Me: I'm so glad I didn't make Saya cry about that, well she did a little! But was she too mean to Haji? Ok and who is this man Ame doesn't know? It's someone you guy knows and some of you don't like him at all**

**Saya: I have an idea!**

**Me: Shut up Saya, you can't guess!**

**Saya: Fine!**

**Me: Ok, reviews are love! Oh and I started watching Blood+ again…it should take me like two or three days at the most haha I watch it quick! So I'll tell you guys how many times Haji says Saya.**


	14. Nankurunaisa right?

**Me: Ok I updated so quickly 'cause something has come up that I won't be able to update maybe not so often so please enjoy! Plus I am going to right in past tense from now on, I think it would sound better and be easier!**

"Who are you?" Ame repeated herself as she stared at the figure in front of her for a few minutes.

"Ame, how are you?"

She took a few steps back as he walked closer, his smile was so genuine and endearing, almost as if it had its own gravitational pull. She hesitated to answer him but she did.

"I…I'm fine…"

"Good…my name is Solomon Goldsmith." He held out his hand and she shook it.

The name ringed in her head, she remembered hearing the name several times but she never paid much attention to any of Kai's conversations or any of the adults' really.

"I'm here to take you to Saya and the others." Her eyes brightened as he said that, the very thought of seeing Kai again and meeting her Aunt Saya filled her with joy. "They've been worried about you and Aki. Where is your sister?" He said as he looked around curiously.

Her shoulders sank and her eyes filled with pain, she began shaking her head. He narrowed his eyes.

She ran into the Headquarters and nearly bumped into Kai in the process. He ran after her, he grabbed her arm which made her stop abruptly.

"Saya! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He heard approaching footsteps and looked behind only to see Haji. Kai gave him a suspicious look and then his gaze switched to the crying girl in his arms.

"What did you do!" He accused the stoic chevalier.

"No…it's not…his fault." She said between sobs.

She broke from his hold and started down the hall, trying to hold the rest of her emotions in at least until she got into her room.

Her brother started up at the chevalier. He opened his mouth to say something but Haji suddenly shifted his position, looking uncomfortable with the situation. The midnight haired man averted his eyes from him to the plain white wall behind him. Kai cleared his throat awkwardly, so eager to know the reason of her tears.

"I'm just going to go talk to her…uh do you want to come?" The brown eyed man asked, hoping for his answer to be 'no'. He wanted to talk to her alone but figured since he was her chevalier he should accompany him.

"I think it would be best if I did not come."

This deeply perplexed Kai for one reason alone. Why would it be 'best' if he didn't come? He couldn't figure it out as he walked to his sister's room, glancing back at him every so often.

"Ame, where is your sister?" He asked again as he glanced at her. He saw her pain and got a strange pain in his chest.

"They…" She began to weep. "They killed-"She wasn't able to speak anymore after those words.

He embraced her as he picked her up and headed for the window. The glass was still broken and he climbed out. He changed into his chiropteran form and flew away.

He gently knocked on her door but no one answered, he could hear his sister's shaky breathes as she inhaled and exhaled. He sighed and thought of what to say, the whole walk there he was too confused to think of something say. Haji was acting so weird…well weirder than usual that is.

"…Um…Saya, can I come in?" His voice was soft and comforting.

She didn't answer; she wanted someone by her side to comfort her but didn't want a soul to see her tears though she has failed to hide them. Without really thinking, she said. "Yes."

He opened the door and he looked so concerned for her. He sat next to her on her bed.

"Saya…what's wrong?"

She didn't want to speak of it…it was too horrible.

"Have you been reading Joel's Diary?"

She nodded.

"Have you reached the date 1972?" He figured it would be easier on her if she were to only answer questions rather than talk about something that was sad and painful.

She nodded once more before looking at him.

"Do you not remember what dad used to say?"

"No."

"Before he died he told you to learn to accept your past."

She looked away.

"Nankurunasai…right?"

He was shocked she remembered their magic word.

"Y-yeah…"

"Didn't our dad used to say that?"

He smiled and nodded.

"What does it mean?" Obviously she was trying to occupy herself with the thoughts of something else. It hurt too much to think of it, thinking about something else was just simply easier than dealing with it.

"It means life for today but look forward to tomorrow-"

"And don't forget to smile." She whispered as she cut him off.

"Yeah that's it. You remembered."

"Y-"

A beeping sound interrupted their talk and he looked down at his pocket. His beeper was beeping; he pulled it out and read the message. He put his device away and looked at her.

"David wants us to meet him in the conference room."

She nodded and they headed for the meeting room. They turned a corner and saw Haji walking alone in the same direction as them. She assumed he got the message as well. Once again her eyes traveled to his bandaged hand. She swallowed hard and averted her eyes from him.

'_I must learn to accept my past. I must learn to accept my past.'_

The words, of her brother or rather her father, helped but not enough to lessen the pain in her chest. She looked up again to see her chevalier walking beside them now. They looked at each other and quickly looked away…at least she did.

They entered the meeting room and all the Red Shield members were standing around the large table. David walked over to them and with a smile, he said. "Solomon found Ame."

**Me: Ok I hope that was a good chapter and I hope it sounded or read better with the past tense instead of the present, please tell me what you think of my switch! I think it was better this way but what about you my readers?**

**Saya: Interesting chapter I think!**

**Me: Yeah but it doesn't matter what you think**

**Saya: *Scoffs***

**Kai: *Snickers***

**Me: Ok I won't update probably for a little while…school starts tomorrow for me and I'm starting in a new school so yeah…wish me luck! OK reviews are love ~!~ **


	15. The Bloody Rose part 1

**Me: Hi! Ok, please enjoy!**

Screams and cries rang in Saya's ears as the Headquarters exploded in different places all at once. Her breathing was uneven and she heard a loud "thump" in front of her. She opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like ages but most likely only a few minutes. She saw Haji lying in front of her unconscious. She tried hard to speak but all she could do was inhale the smoke that lay around them.

Her hands turned into fists but suddenly a sharp pain hit her finger, she began to look up.

**Twelve hours before**

After those beautiful words had escaped David's lips, Saya felt so much joy bursting inside of her. She felt as though she was longing to hear the sweet voice of her niece. But she had never heard her voice let alone met her, why was she so happy about this news? Maybe it was because everyone else was…or maybe because everyone was longing for her return or rather their return. Why had David only said Ame? Why not Aki and Ame? It didn't make any sense.

The smile that once occupied her lips disappeared as she spoke. "But did he find Aki as well?" Her voice sounded so out of place with the happiness that rang in the air.

Apparently, no one had thought of that but her. Now their eyes were locked on her tiny form.

"He said nothing about Aki I'm afraid."

"Could he have forgotten?" That time Kai spoke as he walked closer to his sister.

The blond only nodded, doubting his allies guess in the matter. "Solomon spoke like he was in a hurry; he said a few words and then hung up."

"I see." Saya said after a moment of silence.

"You-"David began to speak when they heard the front door open and close.

The first one talk walk into the hall was Haji and he saw a small Diva running through the halls. Her gaze switched to his tall frame and a smile lit up her face.

"Uncle Haji!" She yelled as she ran into his arms.

"Ame, are you alright?"

She nodded as he looked behind her and saw Solomon walking towards them with his usual genuine smile plastered across his lips.

The others ran out and Kai was the first one to speak. "Ame." Was all he could say before he began to cry. Though not many could see his tears or hear him. He hugged her tightly.

"Dad, they took Aki."

He pulled away and looked at her; she only nodded in confirmation of her sister's death. Suddenly Kai looked worse than his daughter as he looked up to meet the eyes of Haji. Even though he showed no emotion, Kai knew he was feeling a great deal of pain inside rather than out.

After a few hours of discussing her death and the plan, Saya and Haji left with Ame following behind. Saya looked behind herself and saw her still following them. They all stopped and the red eyed queen turned around.

"Are you really Aunt Saya?"

Two thoughts quickly ran through her head as those words reached her ears.

Number one: Are Haji and I brother and sister?

Number two: Or are Haji and I married?

She didn't know which one was true but she was praying the first one was false because she liked the second idea.

She looked to Haji and then back to the girl in front of her.

"I guess."

"So…do you remember?"

She shook her head.

"Oh…So you haven't remembered anything?"

"Well, a few things."

She smiled brightly at her Aunt before she spoke. "What are they?"

Silence fell and Saya looked pained. The man in black quickly noticed her hesitation.

"Ame, I think it would be wise for you to get a transfusion now."

She looked up at her uncle.

"R-right…ok." Before leaving, she turned back to them and confusion over came her as she walked away.

Saya turned and hastily walked ahead of him. Her pace slowed as they got outside, the sun was at its highest in the sky. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked out into the ocean. Paris was a beautiful place indeed but not distracting enough to keep her mind off all her worries.

"Haji, why do I only remember all of the bad things? I can remember bits and pieces of memories but never all of them. I can remember looking at you when you were a little boy and I can remember hearing Diva's laugh but that's all."

"Sometimes bad memories stick with us better than pleasant ones."

She didn't expect him to answer, she looked at him.

"Maybe so." She turned back to the ocean.

They walked by many shops and stands but one caught her eye. They passed by a flower shop and she stopped as she looked at them. She spotted some pink roses and she smiled. She took one and smelled it before putting it back.

"Pink roses are my favorite, I had always wished they would grow near the school but they never did."

"Yes, I know." He muttered fondly.

And with that they began to walk back to the HQ.

Daichi entered the silent and still room that was once the twins'.

"My queen?" He took a look around. "Solomon?"

Suddenly he was infuriated! Solomon had taken Ame away from him! But where could he have taken her? Even though he was kept away from his precious Diva, so she wouldn't have to bare the frightening sight of his face, he heard things, things that would now help him. Maybe he did know where he took her.

Haji and Saya had long since separated since he was called into the meeting room. She had been wondering the halls of the HQ ever since then but decided to go back to her room to get something. She opened the door and walked over to her bedside table and opened it.

She took out a headband and placed it on her head. She closed the drawer but as she was walking away, she spotted something pink out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a pink rose lying neatly on her pillow; she smiled but a confused smile. She had a pretty good idea who placed it there, though she couldn't figure out when he could've done it.

She picked it up and headed for the door when suddenly the boat shook abruptly, almost making her fall. It shook again and again; she hung onto the side of the bed for balance. She heard neither screams nor rushing footsteps. Had no one noticed but her?

Or were they working on something? Then she heard glass breaking in the distant and then she heard rushing footsteps, perhaps a delayed reaction. Perhaps no one knew what was going on. Screams sounded through the halls and more glass broke but this one wasn't distant. Glass covered Saya's body as three men jumped through the windows, she screamed as she backed away.

Haji ran through the door and saw the three men. Each of them had a grin that would repel you. Two jumped towards Haji and the other to the queen. The chevalier tried to get away from the two men to protect his beloved but one of them round house kicked him into the hall before he could. She stood and got into a stance and put up her fists.

The man chuckled before he attacked. She threw a few punches, hitting his face each time as she dodged his own. But he got aggravated and simply jabbed her in the abdomen and hit her head hard, making her fall to the ground.

"Saya!" She heard a man yell, identifying his voice to be Haji's.

Then she heard gun shots in the distant before it all went black but she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. More screams and cries rang in her ears as the Headquarters exploded in different places all at once. Her breathing was uneven and she heard a loud "thump" in front of her.

She opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like ages but most likely only a few minutes. She saw Haji lying in front of her unconscious. She tried hard to speak but all she could do was inhale the smoke that lay around them.

Her hands turned into fists but suddenly a sharp pain hit her finger, she began to look up. She opened her left hand and saw a bloody rose lying on her fingers. It was the once pink rose Haji had left for her. Suddenly images of endless battles and bloodshed passed through her mind. Most memories were terrifying but some were pleasant. Out of all of them, one stuck out the most.

**Me: I'm just lousy with all these cliffy, aren't I? Just one cliffy after the other…but I'm pretty sure you can figure out what memory I'm talking about…I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Saya: I liked how you started it off!**

**Me: Well I thought it was a change from what I normally do!**

**Haji: *Nods head in agreement***

**Me: Please talk instead of nodding all the time, it's getting annoying!**

**Haji: *Nods***

**Me: You're mean! Ok, reviews are love~!~**


	16. The plan

**Me: I'm updating for a great reason! I won't be able to for a bit. **

"_I can't let you, it's too dangerous."_

"_Ok, but could you get them for me Haji?"_

"_Haji!"_

"_I can't hear your heart beat…did I kill you?"_

"_Haji! Haji's hurt!"_

…

Her screams resound through the halls. The door slammed open and Kai came running to her side. Tears began to flood from her eyes as he embraced her.

"Saya! What's wrong?"

Julia ran in after him.

Saya looked past at the doctor, waiting for someone else to come in…but no one did…

Her tears still fell as she asked, "Where's Haji?"

Kai and Julia looked at each other, sorrow in their eyes.

"Saya…" Kai began. "Don't you remember?"

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Haji died…thirty years ago…at the opera house."

"No…no you're lying…you're lying!"

"Saya, he's not…" Julia defended him.

_Saya…Saya…Saya!_

"You're hiding something from me!"

"We're not."

She began to rapidly shake her head.

"Saya. Saya stop. Saya stop!"

_Saya! Saya wake up!_

…

**Dream over.**

"Saya, wake up!"

Saya sat straight up in the bed, screaming while sweat beaded down her forehead. Tears streamed down from her eyes as someone embraced her.

"Ssshhh, it's alright Saya."

The door slammed open and Kai ran in with Julia behind him. She went to look up but she saw blackness, it was so warm and soft, after a moment she hugged this darkness.

"Haji."

"Saya, are you alright?" Kai asked.

She looked up and he released her.

"You were screaming in your sleep." Julia informed her.

Saya nodded. "I'm fine, Kai."

Suddenly she got flashes of the explosions that hit the HQ.

"What happened? I remember that we got attacked."

"They ran off." Kai said.

"They just left?"

"Yeah, no one was killed thankfully."

She nodded.

"The damage wasn't too bad, people are repairing it now."

"Solomon…" Saya said as she looked towards the door.

They followed her eyes and saw the blonde chevalier.

"I see you're feeling better."

Ame came from behind him to Saya's side.

"Have you remembered anything yet?" She asked with eagerness.

Saya smiled at the girl.

"Yes."

The girl's face lit up.

"Everything?"

"I think so."

Kai and the doctor smiled as well.

Ame and Saya walked in the hall after David pulled everyone else into meeting room.

"Aunt Saya?"

"Mmhm?"

"Can you…tell me about my mother?

There was silence and her Aunt stopped walking. She began to wonder if she asked something she wasn't supposed to but then she smiled down at her.

"Well, the best thing about her that I can remember is that she had the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard."

"…Is that all your going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry…I just-"

"That's fine…"

Haji walked to them and stopped a few feet in front of them.

"Uncle Haji!"

Saya saw a small smile upon his graceful lips.

"Do you think you, me, and Aunt Saya could take a walk later?"

He looked to her and she nodded.

"Yes." He answered.

"Great!" She cheered as she ran off.

"Joel needs you in the conference room." He said.

She nodded and followed him as he began to walk away. As they walked there was an awkward silence that lingered between them.

He opened the door to the meeting room.

"Ah Saya, you're here." Joel greeted. "Please sit down."

Solomon walked in with a big piece of paper in his hands. He laid it on the large table; Saya saw that it was blue prints to something.

"Saya, we are going to ambush the chiropterans in two days. I and the rest of the red shield." Solomon pointed to an entrance on the paper. "Will come from this end of the facility while you and Haji come from this end." He pointed to the other end.

He circled a room and looked at the queen.

"This is where Daichi resides most of the time while the other chevaliers stay at the opposite end of the facility. You and Haji will kill him while the other chevaliers are distracted by us."

"Wait, how will all of you distract them? There's too many of them, you'll get yourselves killed." Saya protested.

"We took out a lot of them when they attacked us." Kai informed her.

She nodded and they discussed the rest of the plan.

After the meeting, Kai and Saya were walking to her room after it had gotten dark.

"Saya, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What were you dreaming about this morning?"

"…"

"Saya, I didn't mean to…if you don't-"

"It was a dream within a dream I think. I woke up from dreaming or rather remembering the time Haji fell off a cliff at the zoo. Then I dreamt that you told Haji was dead."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

She laughed and smiled at him.

"What for? It was only a dream."

He chuckled. "Right."

They got to her room and she opened the door.

"Goodnight Kai."

"Night Saya…get plenty of rest, Haji and you need to train tomorrow."

"Right. I will."

A few hours later, Saya laid in bed awake, staring into the taunting darkness. She sat up and got out of bed, she went to the kitchen. She got a glass and filled it with water; she sat down at the table.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? You have a lot to do tomorrow."

She jumped a little at his sudden presence. She turned towards him and smirked.

"Shouldn't you be doing something else besides stalking girls?"

Solomon chuckled and sat down beside her at the table.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"No."

"Nervous about the ambush? Do you really think you'll be able to do it?

He laughed once more.

"What?"

Before she could even finish her sentence she was alone. She made an odd face and looked around but he was gone.

She got up and began to wonder the halls, looking for someone, needing someone. She felt as though she wouldn't feel better without seeing him. Ever since this morning she'd been having this weird feeling.

As she walked, she realized that this ship is very creepy at night with all of its creeks and moans. Suddenly she heard a beautiful tune coming from the deck; it soothed her, it called out to her, it pulled her towards itself.

She walked to the deck, hoping to remove this strange feeling.

She slowly and quietly opened the door and there he sat playing his cello that was once hers. The song came to an end after minutes of her just listening. Now she could tell he knew she was there but she didn't utter a word nor did he turn to her.

Finally she spoke after a painful moment of clean silence. "Thank you for the rose, it was beautiful." **(Haji, this is where you say "Which one?" ^^)**

"You're welcome."

After another moment of silence, she walked over to him and sat down; she looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Haji?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what you said to me that night at the opera house?"

He looked down at her while she still looked up.

"Yes."

"…What you said meant a lot to me…and I won't be able to forget it."

She finally turned her gaze to him and smiled.

"I-"Before she could finish, she heard her name being called.

"Saya! Saya! Where are you!" She recognized his voice to be Kai's.

They turned towards the door as he ran up to them.

After he told them what had happened, she was in a daze, and she couldn't believe her ears.

_How could he be…dead?_

**Me: Ok, who's dead? You won't be able to guess! Yay, I'm so glad I didn't make the Saya/Haji part sappy and stupid! At least that's what I think…**

**Lulu: Hola!**

**Me: Why are you speaking Spanish? This is a Japanese anime! Or have you forgotten that?**

**Lulu: No…I just can't remember how to speak Japanese?**

**Me: You've been looking through my old Spanish notes haven't you?**

**Lulu: Uh…*Hides piece of paper behind back* No…?**

**Me: Whatever! Ok reviews are love ~!~**


	17. The Deadly Sin

**Me: Yo my peeps! So, I know I keep updating quickly but I'm going to do that 'cause I don't have much time to anymore…so I'm just gonna update when I can sometimes!**

**Lulu: Hola! UH…Kon'nichiwa! Konbonwa! Nani! Mina! Baka! B-**

**Me: Uh, what are you doing?**

**Lulu: Saying all the Japanese I know!**

**Me: *Whispers* Half human half it…**

**Lulu: Like I told you in 'Lifeless' I'm not an it! I'm an artificially made chevalier!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever believe what you want! Ok, it starts off as future tense, then goes to present and that first part is sorda like previously…So enjoy!**

**No Lulu's were hurt in the making of this chapter nor the other chapters or stories I have…**

"Should go on with the plan?"

"No, it's too risky…we'd all get killed…they know now."

"Then what do we do?"

"I'm not sure…we have to come up with another plan, but when he's not expecting it…"

"Right."

**One hours before**

"…What you said meant a lot to me…and I won't be able to forget it."

She finally turned her gaze to him and smiled.

"I-"Before she could finish, she heard her name being called.

"Saya! Saya! Where are you!" She recognized his voice to be Kai's.

They turned towards the door as he ran up to them.

"Saya, Solomon is Daichi!"

Her eyes widen and she looked to Haji and then back to her brother.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Daichi took Solomon's form!"

"But…wouldn't that mean…"

He nodded and she quickly ran out the door to find someone. Kai ran after her and Haji got up and hastily walked to her.

"Hello? What's going on?" Ame asked the empty halls -as an alarm went off everywhere- just as Saya ran down it. "Aunt Saya, what's happening?"

"Come on." She grabbed her nieces hand and ran towards the meeting room.

As they were about to turn a corner, they heard walking in the halls. Saya peers around the corner but couldn't see much. The footsteps cease midway to her. She takes a deep breath and holds it as she tries to take another look. In what little she could see, she saw something black. She then tried to remember what Solomon was wearing before he disappeared…

'_It…it was…white? Yes, white.'_

She turned the corner cautiously only to see Haji. She released the breath she had been holding and took in another deep one.

"Haji…have you seen him?"

He shook his head.

"Do you know where anyone-"She was cut off by Ame releasing herself from Saya's grip. The little Diva stepped out and saw her uncle, a smile graced on her lips.

"Uncle Haji!"

She went to him and hugged his leg.

"Aw, now isn't that sweet." A familiar voice spoke out.

Saya turned around rather quickly, fast enough to make a person dizzy; she backed away as she looked at him.

"It's only I, Solomon…Are you scared of me Saya?"

"No, you're not Solomon…"

His voice suddenly changed. "Oh…so word gets around fast here, I guess."

She backed away to Haji's side and he slowly moved in front of her.

His voice had already change, but so had his form, he now took his own form back, letting them see his scared face. He pointed to his disturbing face.

"You know how I got these?"

Silence…not one of the three thought they could they answer, nor would they answer if they could.

"This is what you get when people wrongly accuse you of raping a young child. They formed all around me and started cutting my face, and then they took a bottle of gasoline and started pouring it on me. You know what they did next?" He chuckled.

"Then they set me on fire…But Solomon had been there to help me…turning me into a chevalier was one of the best things he could have done…but Diva rejected me…I scared her Solomon had once said to me."

"Then why did you kill him if he saved you?" Ame spoke out.

"Because…" He looked to Saya. "He was in love with the wrong queen." He titled his head.

Suddenly a gun shot was fired right by Haji's ear and into Daichi's head. The wounded chevalier chuckled as the blood ran down his face; he licked the blood as it got to his lips.

"You had a clear shot and you couldn't do better than that?" The wicked chevalier asked the orange haired boy. Of course before the bullet even penetrated the man, Haji and Saya were already looking back to see the shooter.

"Kai…" Saya said as he looked at her with a sly grin.

"Are you guys ok?"

She simply nodded as her grip tightened on both Ame and Haji's arm.

"Are you going to shoot me again or just stand there? I don't have all day." Daichi laughed.

Kai brought his full attention back to the laughing chevalier and pointed his gun at his heart.

"No, no." Daichi said as he waved his hands in the air. "That won't work either."

"He's planning something…he's stalling for something…" Saya mumbled to herself.

Her chevalier looked back at her, hearing her words, he nodded almost as if he knew the other chevalier was planning something. The white bandage fell from Haji's hand and he put his hand in front of him.

"Ohhh, flashy." The other chevalier said as he grinned.

Suddenly more shots were fired at Daichi's body, but no, it wasn't Kai. The whole Red Shield surrounded him with guns in hand. But then, he vanished into thin air. After seconds of waiting for him to reappear, David told people to search the ship.

"Should go on with the plan?" Saya asked.

"No, it's too risky…we'd all get killed…they know now." David responded.

"Then what do we do?"

"I'm not sure…we have to come up with another plan, but when he's not expecting it…"

"Right."

"You and Haji still need to train though." Kai joined in the conversation.

She nodded as she looked to her chevalier who was talking to Ame about something.

"David, we think he was stalling for something."

"Why?"

"He was telling us things that were irrelevant."

He nodded.

"Can I stay with you and Aunt Saya tonight?" Her blue eyes beamed up at him.

Haji looked to his red queen, un sure of what to say.

David left them to search for the enemy as Saya walked over to the other queen.

"Aunt Saya! Can I stay with you and Uncle Haji tonight?"

The woman blushed for reasons unknown to the little girl.

"Uh…sure…"

"Yay!"

After hours of waiting for the search to end, the three chiropterans went to Saya's room just as Ame had wanted…though Saya was embarrassed about the whole thing.

**Me: Hey, so did you like it? Are you mad or rather shocked that Solomon's dead? When Daichi comes in the story, I can't help but think of the joker from 'Dark Knight' I mean I haven't always thought of him as that person but now I can't help it…so Daichi is now being based off the joker hee hee!**

**Lulu: I saw that movie! I loved the joker, best character in the whole thing!**

**Me: R.I.P Heath Ledger! Ok, reviews are love~!~ **


	18. Cello Lesson

**Me: Hey! A new chapter's up, aren't you happy? *Smiles* I hope so! Alright, this chapter will be fluffy but with action! 'Cause Saya remembers what Haji said and I'm a romance freak so something has to happen!**

**Lulu: Loser *cough***

**Ame: Lulu, bad!**

**Lulu: *Whim-* Wait, I'm not a dog!**

**Ame: Sit! **

**Lulu: *Sits* Dang it!**

The morning sun was rising into the beautiful pure blue sky as its rays of warmth shone down on the streets of Paris. The birds were chirping, cars were honking, and exhaust rising from the vehicles into the cool breeze making a sickly aroma linger in the air. He'd been playing the cello for quite awhile now, though she didn't get up, she was debating with herself on whether to stay in bed or go see him. It'd been a very awkward night for the both of them since Ame had requested she'd stay with them for the night.

Saya barley slept, hers eyes kept opening to look over at her chevalier. He was staring out the window all night as he was enveloped with the darkness of the cold room. Why was she uncomfortable around him? Instead of sleeping she thought of reasons for her odd feelings. She had been with him for over a hundred years and not once had she felt so odd around him.

Her feet moved for themselves and got out of bed, her hands slowly opened the door and she gradually walked to the deck. She cautiously opened the door and peered through the crack she had made. There he was, playing his lulling tune like an angel that had fallen from the heavens…so perfect.

Again she watched as he played for what seemed like hours. And again he stopped but this time turned to her with a small…smile… She returned his sweet smile with one of her own. Suddenly her mind went blank and she couldn't think of anything to say. She blinked a few times before she walked to his side and looked out into the endless blue waves of water.

Was she to ask him of…this feeling she'd been having? Or would it hurt him? What to do...she didn't know. She slowly turned to him with a weak smile plastered on her face.

"Uh Haji…I was wondering." She bit her lip as she paused. "Wondering if you would continue teaching me how to play the cello from where we left off at the school."

"Certainly."

She moved towards him, was she to sit in his lap or was he to let her sit in the chair? He began to move the cello, looking as though he was getting up but she swiftly sat upon his lap. She wasn't thinking, she didn't even know what she had done until she felt his warm arms incase her small form. She blushed as he reached for the cello; he positioned it in her hands and handed her the bow. He placed his large hands over her small ones and began to guide her hands over the delicate strings of the instrument.

Their playing filled the Headquarters with a virtuous tune. After a while, Kai opened the door as they played, looking for Saya. He didn't see her; he was about to ask Haji of her whereabouts until he heard, "Let's play another one." She said as the tune slowed and got a higher pitch. He smiled as he realized what was going on. He slowly backed into the hall, trying to make his presence unknown, but of course they had probably already sensed him coming a mile away but it was still worth a try. He quietly shut the door and left them to their playing.

The noon sun was at its highest in the sky, they had been playing for hours, and any human's fingers would have bled by now. Their song came to an end and they stopped all together. She leaned into his chest and closed her eyes. A sudden chill ran up her spine as his arms wrapped around her.

Kai walked passed David as he headed to his room. David stopped and turned to him.

"Kai, where are Saya and Haji?"

"On the deck of the ship."

"Go get them, they need to begin training."

"You've come up with a new plan?"

"We're working on it; plan or not they need to be ready for anything."

"Right." Kai walked to them, knowing they had stopped playing already.

He opened the door once more and tried to see what they were doing. All he could hear was whispering…it was Haji who was murmuring.

He fought with himself whether to interrupt them or not.

She listened as her chest vibrated with each word he spoke. "Do you remember the night we left the mansion to look at the stars?" He asked.

"It was your seventeenth birthday and I had dragged you out there with me after Joel had gone to sleep." She giggled.

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

She turned a light pink. "No…" She played dumb.

"You-"

"Uh guys…" Saya jumped as his voice entered her ears, Haji's grip tightened around her when he heard his voice. After a moment they both turned towards him. "Uh sorry to interrupt but David thought it would be best to train now, to be ready."

Saya was the one to nod, Kai looked towards Haji and he looked a bit…angry… Though he understood the reason, they wanted time alone. He cleared his throat and left.

She looked up at him and smiled even though the mood was completely ruined. He released her as she began to stand.

Her room was quiet and still except for the young queen still sleeping soundly in Saya's bed. The queen smiled to herself as she looked at the sweet child. She turned and carefully lifted up her own pillow and grabbed her sword. Haji had given it to her shortly before she had gotten into bed in case something were to happen. She started back to Haji but before she could Ame tugged on her shirt and she looked down.

"Aunt Saya, where are you going?"

She smiled. "I'm going to see Uncle Haji."

"Oh I-"

"Saya!" She recognized the voice to be Haji's. She heard rushing footsteps coming towards them.

"Haji?" Just then, he turned the corner and grabbed her hand and went back the way he came. Ame had grabbed a hold of Saya's hand before he had gotten to them so she was mostly being dragged instead of running. "Haji, what's going on?" Saya asked.

Kai and David now ran beside them.

"It's bombs." Both Kai and David answered in unison.

"Bombs?"

"Yes, it's going to go off in one minute. Daichi must have planted them before he left."

"You can't disarm them?"

"No…that's why everyone's evacuating."

"Will everyone." She gasped for air as they ran. "Be able to get out in time?"

"We don't know-"they then heard screams coming from all around, glass shattering and loud footsteps.

"GET OUT NOW, THEY'RE GONNA BLOW ANY SECOND!" Another man yelled as he ran from a nearby room.

Now they all began to panic, they wouldn't be able to make it! They were going to die…

Suddenly they heard loud explosions going off everywhere. They were heading for a window and ran faster but then an explosion went off and…

**Me: Ya'll like this chapter? I surprised you with this huh? Do you now know what he was stalling for? Well it's not clear what he was stalling for…so yeah…Ya'll like the fluff or too much? I liked it! I left you with another cliffy, don't ya'll just love me?**

**Saya: Yep, very good!**

**Me: Thank you! Ok, reviews are love~!~**


	19. That's what I said right?

**Me: Moshimoshi, konbanwa my readers, it's nice to see you all again. OK, let's stop with the formalness! Yo my peeps, it's kool to see ya! See, that's better!**

**Lulu: That's not how you spell cool.**

**Me: I know that! How exciting! This is by far the longest fic I've ever written!**

Suddenly they heard loud explosions going off everywhere. They were heading for a window and ran faster but then an explosion went off and they had to stop dead in their tracks for the explosion went off in front of them.

Ame began to shed tears for fear of dying. Saya quickly looked down at her and gave a sorrowful look. She picked her niece up and started to stroke her back.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright."

With his hand tightly around her wrist, he ran past the roaring fires and down the hall with everyone else following in his footsteps. Ah, another window they see ahead, they pray another explosion doesn't go off. They ran for it and other bombs went off all around them as they jumped through the plate glass window.

They hit the widow with a loud and painful splash after they fell fifty feet down. Haji, Saya, and Ame were the first ones to come up and they looked around, seeing other Red Shield members in the water as well. The sound of breaking glass and screams they had heard just a moment ago must have been from people jumping out of the windows.

Just then, the whole ship blew up and made them all go back under the freezing ocean water.

The land was warmer which soothed their shivering forms as they stepped out of the water after a long swim to shore. Haji was holding Saya, trying to give her his warmth as her teeth jittered.

After looking at all the people that survived, it looked like over a hundred people. After David had done a check of who was there, he saw not one of them was his wife. He suddenly had a very heavy feeling weigh down his chest as he held back his emotions.

"Wait…where's Joel, Mao, and Lewis? I don't see them either."

Everyone gasped as they realized Joel wasn't with them, of course the minute he hit the water he would have drown.

"Calm down, I'm sure they found another way out. Joel and the rest of them were probably one of the first people to evacuate." David declared.

Saya nodded though he wasn't speaking directly to her. After everyone had calmed down enough to breath, they all went to a few hotels since they thought one lobby wouldn't be able to house all of them as they tried to check in. Kai, Saya, Haji, David, Ame, and a few others stayed in one hotel.

As they walked to their rooms, Saya looked down at Ame who was holding her hand and back to her brother.

"Kai, do you want Ame to stay with you?"

Her nieces grip tightened around her hand and she looked up. "But I want to stay with you and Uncle Haji."

Kai merely chuckled. "Well I guess she's staying with you."

She nodded as he and David closed the door to their room. She walked into her own room along with her chevalier by her side as always and with the little Diva firmly secured around her hand. The blue eyed girl yawned as she sat down on the bed. Saya bent down in front of her.

"You alright? This days been very hectic."

She yawned once again. "Yeah I-"She yawned again. "I'm just a little tired."

"You sound tired, you should get some rest, I'm sure tomorrow will be a very busy too."

She shook her head which made her aunt frown inwardly. "I want to stay up with you guys."

"Why? You're not going to miss anything. I'll probably be heading to bed soon anyways."

She hesitated but nodded to her aunt and fell back on the pillow. Instantly, she was fast asleep. Saya smiled at the small child and turned to her chevalier, also giving him a smile. She walked over to him, latching on to his arm and beaming up at him.

"So…what did I say?"

A little confusion took over his beautiful feature before he answered. "You said-"His voice was cut off as Saya's cell phone began to ring. This time she sighed, eager to hear Haji say those six words that were sugar to her ears. She slowly walked over to her buzzing phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Saya, its Julia."

"Julia! You're ok."

"Yes, I'm here with Joel and the others."

"We're alright too, we know of about a hundred other members survived."

"That's good…we saw many people dying as we exited."

She nodded. Suddenly her phone died and she pulled it away from her ear. She cursed inwardly as she flipped it shut, she turned to him.

"Julia and the others are alright. I should tell Kai and David."

She started for the door but was stopped when a hand placed itself upon her shoulder. She turned to him with confusion.

"What?"

"There are already asleep, you should wait till morning."

She narrowed her eyes at this. It'd only been a few minutes since she last saw them. She slowly nodded and sat down on the bed as she watched the little girl. She yawned herself and looked at him.

"Get some rest." He said as he kissed her forehead and gently pushed her down.

She did as commanded and got into bed as he turned off the light.

After a moment, she muttered. "Please stay by my side always. That's what I said…right?" She asked.

"…Yes…"

"I'm glad you did." And with that she was asleep, drifting into the dream world.

The sun had long since risen into the sky when its rays shone in her eyes, stirring her out of her deep slumber. She blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted themselves to the light. She sat up and stretched as she looked around; her shadow wasn't by her side. She carefully got out of bed, hoping not to disturb her niece. She hesitated before she opened the door to the hallway. There he was, leaning against the wall, listening to David speak. Before she had even opened the door, he was already looking over towards the door, knowing his queen had awakened.

David turned his gaze to meet hers and she smiled as she crept out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Saya, I'm glad you're awake. We have come up with a plan."

**Me: Oh, I guess ya'll know what that means right? Means the stories coming to an end, I'm sad about that but oh well. I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews are love~!~**


	20. Hollow Eyes

**Me: New chapter, this is my twentieth chapter! I'm so happy! I've never gotten this far with a fic, well I did once but it sucked so it doesn't count! Ok, during this chapter and probably the next, it's going to be leading up to the first part of this chapter. So, it's going to be fluffy, dramatic, action…sorda, so enjoy!**

Blood…everywhere…there was blood everywhere. It drenched so many things with its delectable substance. So red…everything…death…death rang through the small facility, so much death and bloodshed. It made everything ache on her body that it was almost unbearable.

'_Where are you?' _Saya thought worriedly.

**Two days before**

They had no time to think up of another plan, Daichi probably already knew of their whereabouts and was ready to attack them. They couldn't have that happen again. The plan was the same and they knew he'd be expecting them. But they had decided to approach everything a bit differently.

She sat on the windowsill as she stared out the window with dead eyes. A knock on the door drug her out of her bitter thoughts. She turned towards the man that stood in the doorway, eyes remaining hollow.

"Are you ok? You seem troubled."

"I'm fine…I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything."

Kai sat down on the bed in front of her.

"Nankurunaisa." **(Subbed version meaning ^^)**

Her eyes lit up and she smiled as she looked towards the door. Kai looked towards the door as well and saw the tall man whom brought her happiness. The red haired man stood from his place and gave a thoughtful nod to both his sister and her chevalier as he left.

Julia walked into the hotel lobby and looked around as she approached the front desk.

"Excuse me, where can I find David-"

"Julia…right?"

"Uh…yes…?"

"Miss Julia, your husband's on the second floor, room 2-D. He told me you would be coming and even showed me a picture."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Julia walked to the elevator and got on it, she rode up to the second floor and searched for his room number. She gently knocked on the door and after a moment a blond man answered. She tightly hugged him.

"David…I was so afraid you had died. I looked for you but I couldn't-"

"Julia, it's alright."

She nodded into his neck as she breathed. He put his arms around her and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. After a while they released each other.

"Joel told me to come alone."

He nodded.

Ame and Kai walked around the building outside.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do Aunt Saya and Uncle Haji like, like each other?"

He chuckled as he looked down at her. "What's make's you ask that?"

"Well, I mean they're almost always together and Aunt Saya is usually smiling when they're together."

"They're very, very close."

"Like Aki and Robert were before he died?"

Kai swallowed, it hurt to hear their names. Both their deaths were so crude, it pained him to think about it. It was Julia and David's first child…he was hit by a car at the age of seven; it made them lose the thoughts of ever conceiving another child. And Aki, she was only ten, though he didn't know exactly what happened to his child, he knew Daichi had killed her.

"Y-"he blinked hard as tears threatened to fall. "Yeah."

"Oh…so they love each other?"

"Yes…"

She giggled.

The door was closed as they lied on the bed together, reminding each other of pleasant memories that dated back to the zoo.

They were each other's escape from it all; they needed one another to stop thinking about the horror of killing.

"Do you-"She laughed as she thought of the memory. "Do you remember the time we made the whole mansion think we had been killed?" She laughed once more.

A low chuckle rose from his chest which made her smile.

"I do."

She took in his scent as she inhaled. She adored the smell of her chevalier, he always smelt of rain.

"David…I have to get back to Joel, I told him I'd be back in an hour," Julia said with gloomy eyes that bore into the very core of her husband.

He nodded as he kissed the pale skin of her forehead.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she promised with a slight smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With one last peck upon his lips, she was gone.

The night had reached the barren streets of Paris while the wind whistled a familiar tune. Two chiropterans stood in front of each other, one with a Katana and the other with a jeweled dagger.

They stared at each other for a long while until the woman made a move and jumped towards the man, ready to kill him with a single swing of the blade. He dodged it and jumped back. As he swiftly landed, he threw a dagger towards her, which barely missed her as she stepped to the side. He continued to throw his daggers as she ran past them towards him. He pulled out his final blade just as she swung at him; he blocked it with his demon-like hand that sent a chill down peoples' spine.

Ame was tired as she lied on the bed in Saya and Haji's room. Suddenly, she heard clashing and clanging coming from the outside. She jumped up and ran to the glass only to see her Aunt and her Uncle fighting with each other. So took in a breath of surprise and rushed to them.

The door flung open, showing an upset little girl.

"HEY!"

The two chiropterans stopped their 'fighting' and turned to the little girl.

"Violence is never answer! You should talk through your problems, not try to kill each other over them!" She scolded.

"But Ame-"Saya started but was interrupted.

"No buts, I want both of you to go upstairs and think about what you've done. You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Her head moved from side to side in disapproval.

They did as they were told, both feeling like children again as they were sent to their room. As they rode up in the elevator, Saya burst into a horrendous laughter that almost startled Haji. The elevator door opened as she laughed and Ame was standing right there. Saya looked up and saw the scary girl and covered her mouth. Giggles escaped as she tried hard to not let them pass.

"Be quiet." Scolded the girl.

She nodded as she walked into her room along with Haji.

**Me: You've just read the 20****th**** chapter of TBR! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I had fun writing this chappy!**

**Ame: *Mumbles under breath***

**Me: HUH?**

**Ame: Aunt Saya is a baka!**

**Saya: You're not my favorite anymore…**

**Ame: Pfft!**

**Me: Ok, reviews are love~!~**

_**Peace+Love=Smiles~!~**_


	21. The Final Day

'_No…he…where is he?'_

"Saya!"

David ran up to her hastily as he took by the arm.

"We don't have time, we have to get out!"

"But they'll die!"

"Then they'll die, we have to leave!"

"NO!"

"What are you two still doing here!" Yelled Lewis as he came to them.

"We have to find-"

**One day before**

The sun was burning bright as it warmed their pale forms. She couldn't think about anything else but the battle that was to be fought tomorrow, Haji couldn't even get her mind of it. It was too bothersome, too dreadful. He drew circles on her hand as he held it affectionately to comfort her.

She stared blankly at the sidewalk as she and her chevalier sat on the steps of their hotel. Suddenly she rose and began to walk down the road without uttering a single word. He began to go after her before a gently hand placed itself upon his shoulder. He turned only to see a smiling blond woman.

"Don't, she needs to be alone." Julia said as she walked inside.

He simply nodded as he waited for his beloved to return patiently.

She leaned against the wall in the kitchen while David fixed her a cup of coffee.

"We've discovered that the facility the chevalier resides in is nowhere near France."

"Where is it?"

"South America."

She sat down on the cold concrete as she rubbed her chilling arms. Saya's eyes remained hollow as she stared into the darkness of the alley that lied ahead. She brought her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Kai walked around the corner of the building only to find Haji standing there.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kai as he looked skeptically.

The chevalier turned slightly in acknowledgement. "I'm waiting for Saya to return."

"Where'd she go?"

"She went for a walk."

"…Uh…shouldn't you follow her?"

"Right now she needs to be alone to think things through."

He nodded as he looked towards the beaming sun. "I see…but why?"

The raven haired man looked towards him with slight confusion.

"She's done this before…Nothing's changed…"

"Exactly."

Kai averted his eyes from the sun to gaze at the blue eyed man.

"What? South America?" David was dumfounded.

"Yes…"

"Why would he reside there?" He asked himself in a whisper.

"We would've never had thought to look there…it's was very clever of him actually."

"We need to leave by tonight. We'll take the helicopters Joel had for us to leave in for original destination."

"What destination would that be?"

"Hong Kong…we weren't sure of the exact location he was in but he had been sighted there recently."

"I see…"

"Go tell Joel that we will leave at five p.m. That gives everyone four hours to get everything together."

"Right…I'll be back soon."

She kissed his cheek and left. Julia stepped into the radiant sun and the men turned to her.

"There has been a change of plans. We will leave in a few hours, tell Saya."

They both nodded as she walked away.

Thirty minutes passed but Saya hadn't returned. An hour passed but she still hadn't returned. Haji was beginning to worry.

The wind was getting harder and harder, she had long since decided to go back so she wouldn't freeze. She hadn't realized how far she had walked until she began to head back.

The chevalier smiled slightly as he saw his queen walking up the road. He met her half way and she hugged him tightly as if she hadn't seen him in years. As they walked back to the hotel, he told her of the latest plan.

She walked down the hall to her and Haji's room; she opened the door only to meet the eyes of Ame who seemed upset for some reason. Saya looked down at the small child who looked as though she was on the brink of tears.

"Is there something wrong Ame?"

She nodded and suddenly clung to her Aunt's arm.

"Take me with you! Dad's making me stay here! But I want to go too, I want to help!"

This made her chuckle as she bent down.

"Listen, you're helping by staying here. This way, we don't have to worry about you getting hurt. See that keeps a lot off our mind. Plus you'll be keeping Joel company."

"I guess you're right."

Saya nodded as Ame walked out.

Minutes later, Kai came in without even a knock.

"Saya…why are you so worried about this battle. It's the same as the last time, nothings different, we will win again."

She looked down as she shook her head.

"It's the same…everything's almost the same, I thought all the fighting was over when Diva was killed but I was wrong. What if after Daichi is dead and after I wake up again there is another battle to be fought?"

"Saya there won't be."

"You don't know that, you didn't know that we would be fighting this one. I'm tired of fighting and I'm worried things will repeat itself." She looked up, hoping he would get where she was going.

He nodded. "I know but even if he-"

"What if its worse this time…what if you die too? I couldn't handle it if you both-"

"Hey, hey, calm down, we're not dead." He sat down and hugged her. "It's going to be ok, Haji's not going to die and I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded in his embrace.

David stepped in the room as he loaded his gun.

"Are you ready Saya?"

"Yes."

Kai let go of her as she stood and headed out the door.

The car ride was slow and agonizing as they waited for what seemed like their deaths.

They all got out at a private heliport. The sun had already gone behind the moon to give it light when they boarded the helicopters.

**Me: Ya like the chapter? I hope so, I think towards the end it wasn't so good, I used the words death, die, and dead too much I think…I'm not sure…anyway reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_


	22. Alive once more

**Me: Hi! It's been a little while since I updated…right? I can't remember, I've had a busy weekend…**

**Saya: You call having fun being busy?**

**Me: Hardly any of it was fun, just last night! (Oh…that sounds…well it's not what it sounds like…at all!)**

**Saya: *Rolls eyes***

**Haji: Saya…**

**Saya: WHAT! DID YOU JUST COME IN HERE TO SAY MY NAME?**

**Haji: ...I have problems…**

**Saya: Is that a yes or a no?**

**Haji: *Hangs head in shame* Yes…**

**Me: STOP TOTURING HAJI YOU WHICH!**

**Saya: EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? HE'S MINE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Me: HAJI'S NOT SOMETHING THAT CAN BE OWNED! HE'S A HUMAN BEING!**

**Saya: HE'S A CHEVALIER! MY CHEVALIER!**

"NO!" Screamed Saya as the others had to hold her back from running inside the burning building.

"You'll die too if you go in there!"

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO!"

"Saya, they're gone! You can't save them now!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"I do Saya."

**Thirty-seven hours before**

Saya walked onto one of the many helicopters which only sat three including the pilot. Haji followed close behind. They sat down and began to buckle up. His queen's hands were shaking fiercely as she tried to latch everything together. As she tried her seat belt, she saw a milky hand lay over hers in comfort.

She looked up and her chevalier gave her a look of reassurance and understanding. She nodded and smiled weakly, he kissed her forehead gently as the pilot took his place in the helicopter.

The pilot flipped red switches to green, green switches to red, suddenly they went up. As soon as they were flying steadily, she looked down at the many trees that now looked like little green things on the ground.

She was never really keen on flying but as long as she didn't move around too much she was fine. She took a deep breath and readied herself for the long trip ahead.

The next thing she remembered was feeling as though she was floating on air, she looked down and saw gravel. She quickly looked up and saw the face of Haji. Her muscles relaxed and she held on tightly to his arms as she opened her eyes wider.

"You should rest, Saya."

"I'm alright."

He stopped and put her down gently. They began to walk side by side as the others passed them with luggage.

Lulu stuck her head out of one of the many helicopters and saw the sun had gone to another part of the world. She smiled and stepped out of the flying machine. She saw Saya and ran to her, she hugged her arm tightly.

"Saya, I missed."

"I missed you too."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Good, now let's go inside."

They entered the very extravagant airport. Chandlers were hanging the ceiling, glass walls and ceilings.

The little Schiff dragged her over to a couple of seats. Saya yawned as she sat down, the purple haired girl turned to her.

"Are you still tired?"

"A little."

"You slept the whole trip, even when the pilots stopped to get fuel, at least that's what Haji said. When I'd ask where you were, he'd say you were resting."

"How long was the flight?"

"Thirty-six hours, when I saw Haji, he looked really worried. But I'm sure he was just over reacting, he's always the one to worry the most about you even when you just scratch yourself." She giggled. "I guess it's because he loves you."

Saya smiled as she heard the last of her words, it always made her smile even when other people would say how much he loved her.

"Saya? Fancy meeting you here." A blond man in his hot pink pants and frilly purple shirt walked over with bags in his hands.

The queen suddenly stood. "What are you doing here Nathan?"

"I always take a vacation to Florida to escape the cold each year."

He looked around and smirked, sighting a few men he knew. Just then Haji came to his queen's side; she smiled up at him as he looked at the other chevalier. His eyes narrowed as Nathan leaned closer to his queen.

"If you'd pay more attention, you would have noticed the strange men that have been watching you." He leaned away from her. "Chow." He walked away.

Hearing his words, Haji grabbed her arm rather tightly and brought her closer, looking around cautiously.

Suddenly one of the men that were watching them pulled out a dagger and threw it at the red queen. Her chevalier caught it with his hand and let it fall to the floor. He ran at them and the raven haired man pulled Saya behind him as he pulled out one of his own blades.

The civilians saw the dagger and began to scream and run out the doors. Kai, David, Lewis, and everyone else saw the people running out and they ran in. They pulled out their guns as they saw Haji fighting another man. They got in front of the red queen.

They heard clapping coming from above them, the two chevaliers stopped fighting and looked up, and the rest did the same. Daichi was the man clapping; he jumped down from the second floor, landing swiftly on the ground across from them.

"Very good, I never thought a couple of daggers would make everyone panic like they did. What a show, very entertaining. Yasu, go get the others."

The man fighting Haji nodded and exited.

"Were you planning to make this the final battle Saya? I see all the men with guns you have this evening." He chuckled. "Great minds think a like…" his gaze switched to her. "Don't they?"

Her eyes narrowed in hatred.

Ame and Joel sat by the fire place.

"Joel…do you think they're ok?"

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"They will be fine, they've faced much worse."

"Really?"

Saya's blood ran through her sword as she slit her thumb. A great number of men stood behind Daichi.

"You killed quiet a few of my men the last time I sent them for you." The mischievous chevalier exclaimed.

Suddenly everything started to happen within a blink of an eye, everyone was fighting, firing, cutting, dying, and bleeding.

The red queen screamed her battle cry as she ran towards the scarred man. Slashing and slicing through the air.

So many men and women were falling to the ground in pain, chocking on their own blood, clutching their weapon so tightly that it hurt, wishing death would come to take them away.

The doors to the airport opened and shut very quickly, two blue blurs moved in and more men fell, it became louder, more shots were fired, more blood was spilled, more pain was caused.

"Why won't you hit me? Are you perhaps scared Saya?" Daichi taunted.

Suddenly Saya felt a small pressure on her back. "Don't focus on anything but him, he's fast and he can kill you in a heartbeat." That voice, it was so familiar, so soothing to her ear, sweet like honey.

Her eyes widened as she realized who was speaking to her. She looked at the chevalier in front of her. It was Daichi, she knew it was him…but the man behind her…he…he was dead…how?

"Solomon?" She whispered.

She hastily turned back and saw a blond man in a white suit fighting behind her.

"If you don't keep your focus on me, it's not fun anymore and you want it to be fun, don't you?" Daichi chuckled.

"Saya!" Yelled Haji as a man jumped towards her.

Solomon turned and pulled her to the side, making the chevalier miss her by mere inches. She quickly swung at the man, cutting his arm. The blond haired man kicked him away into the wall.

"STOP!" Daichi yelled, everyone looked at him. "Yasu, take your brothers away."

He nodded and the chevaliers left.

Saya glanced over at the others in confusion.

"It was too crowded in here; everyone was getting in our way. But to make it fair on me, your friends have to stay back, but I'll let you pick one so it'll be fair for you." He laughed mockingly.

"What makes you think we'll play your little games?" Kai asked bitterly.

"I could call all of them back and have them kill you all, you wouldn't stand a chance, and you don't have half as many men as I do. I'm only trying to be fair."

"Haji." She simply said and he walked to her side.

"Honestly, Daichi…" Nathan said under his breath as he and the group stepped back.

**Me: I hope you liked it! The end isn't as near as you think, I have something up my sleeve that is very interesting. The ending will be deathly? Maybe, you'll have to keep reading to find out! There was a very informative piece of information that will go with the ending chappies in this chapter. Now I can't help but make Daichi like Karl, it's probably because I watched Blood+ today. Reviews are love~!~**


	23. Never Ending Pain part 2

**Me: It's been a awhile since I've updated this story! :D I've been stuck, so yeah, please enjoy!**

They were silent and motionless as they all stared at one another. Saya lifted her sword to her hand and ran her finger across the blade, her special blood went into the sword, and she swiped it into the air to remove any excess blood.

Daichi smirked and Haji unwrapped his chiropteran hand, he got into a defense stance.

"Are you ready?" Diva's chevalier asked with mockery.

The queen narrowed her eyes. Suddenly the mistress and servant attacked while the other knight did the same. It was like animals fighting for their territory, so fierce, so intense.

Saya swung her sword, letting it rip through the air, nearly slicing through Daichi's arm. Haji jumped behind him as he sliced his back. The blue queen's chevalier cringed in pain as he turned to meet the eyes of his attacker. He stabbed the raven haired man in the shoulder, sending him back into the wall.

"Haji!" The red queen yelled, she turned back to the enemy, eyes turning blood red.

She charged at him, getting her sword caught in his shirt as her sword went right through the cloth. He twisted her arm; people winced as they heard cracking and a piercing scream rang through the airport.

"Saya!" Yelled Haji as he stood with blood dripping from his limb.

She dropped to her knees and he threw her back into the chevalier, throwing them both back down to the ground. Daichi took her sword and threw it like a spear, sending into both the queen and chevalier's abdomen.

"Saya!" Kai screeched as he dared to run to her side.

The standing knight put his hand in front of the middle aged man. "No, no…that would be cheating." He chuckled.

He gasped as he froze in his steps. "Kai, listen to him." David said as he pulled him back.

"But Saya is going to die!"

"She won't die, their wounds will heal soon."

The blue eyed chevalier looked to his queen as he tried not to move.

He saw glowing eyes. "Haji…I'm sorry." A mumble escaped her lips.

"…It's not your fault, Saya." He whispered.

He put his hands on the sword and began to slowly remove it from them both. As the blade slipped out of him, he became more careful for Saya.

"You know I don't have all day." He taunted them.

The sword now lay on the bloody floor and Haji helped his queen from the floor. Daichi turned to the blond man whom appeared from the depths of Hell after his death.

"I guess Yasu wasn't strong enough to kill you, I knew I should've done it myself."

The queen grabbed her sword and sliced her thumb, letting her blood run through it. She charged once more but stopped mid way when she heard a bang from up above.

"NOT YET!" Screamed the devious chevalier.

He checked his watch. "I'm afraid I must leave I do regret not being able to finish our little battle." He nodded to the men outside and they began to block the doors. The chevalier ran away into one of the many halls. Kai looked around quickly and followed the fleeing man, loading his gun as he did.

"Kai! Stop!" David yelled.

Saya went after him along with Haji.

"Lewis, try to get those doors open now!"

"Right, let's go!" The fat man called to the others.

"Get out with the rest of them David, I'll get Saya and Kai." Solomon said rather calmly and in a flash he was gone.

The older man cussed under his breath as he looked towards his large friend, he went to help.

Daichi froze as he saw Yasu standing in front of him. "Yasu, what are you doing, get out of here, you are supposed to be blocking the exits!"

The man changed into Solomon and with a flick of his wrist his arm turned into a sharp blade.

The insane man chuckled. "It seems I was betrayed…why would you help them?"

Without an answer he began to walk towards him.

As Saya ran she suddenly felt dizzy and he knees felt week, she nearly fell but her chevalier caught her.

"Saya…you need to go back."

"No, Kai-"

"I'll find him."

Just then David came. "Let's go, we have the doors open."

"David, please protect Saya, I'll find Kai."

He lifted her up and ran the other way.

Another explosion went off, shaking the whole building. She broke from the old man's grasp and began to run after the raven haired man.

"Saya!"

She turned a corner as did he but he saw no one. "Saya?"

As the queen turned a few more corners, she smelled blood, she followed the scent, and it was so alluring. She turned another corner and saw so much blood.

Blood…everywhere…there was blood everywhere. It drenched so many things with its delectable substance. So red…everything…death…death rang through the small facility, so much death and bloodshed. It made everything ache on her body that it was almost unbearable. She began to breathe heavily as she looked at the nine bodies that lied there, drenched within their own blood. She saw Daichi, Yasu, and other chevaliers she had fought.

'Where are you?' She thought worriedly as she swallowed. 'No…he…where is he?'

"Saya!" David ran up to her hastily as he took by the arm.

"We don't have time, we have to get out!"

"But they'll die!"

"Then they'll die, we have to leave!"

"NO!"

"What are you two still doing here?" Yelled Lewis as he came to them.

"We have to find Kai and Haji!"

"Saya, they'll find another way out, we need to go."

"You don't know that, we have to find them!"

The African man picked her up and ran towards the outside along with the old blond man. They got outside and to the helicopters as more explosions went off.

"NO!" Screamed Saya as the others had to hold her back from running inside the burning building.

"You'll die too if you go in there!"

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO!"

"Saya, they're gone! You can't save them now!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"I do Saya."

"…No…you don't…you don't know what it is like to lose someone so close to you!"

"Saya…" Lulu said as tears streamed down from the queen's eyes.

"Please…please just let me go back in there…please." She pleaded.

"I'm so sorry Saya…I can't let you go."

**Me: OMG! I JUST REALIZED HOW MUCH THAT WAS LIKE THE ENDING OF BLOOD+ THE ANIME, I'M SO SORRY GUYS, I NEVER INTENED FOR IT TO BE LIKE THAT…but I'm not changing it because I don't want to…**

**Ok, so Haji and Kai are dead…or are they, but hey at least Haji died (again) trying to safe Kai's dumb butt! Haji's a saint, a saint I tell ya! Lol, well I hope you know what I'm thinking so you aren't mad at me :D! So do you guys get it? **

**Yasu was Solomon when he came back and helped Saya in the airport and he got others to help him kill Daichi, that's why there were so many dead chevaliers there when she saw them. YAY! I finally got to use those parts at the first part of chapters 20, 21, and 22, aren't you happy you got to know why she was like that! LOL, I enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys liked it as well! Reviews are love~!~**

_Peace+Love=Smiles~!~_

_KiiroBara~_


	24. Dreaming?

**Me: Hey, new chapter…(I think you should read it…)**

**Saya: FREAK!**

**Me: What? Freak? Why?**

**Saya: HAJI! *Squeals***

**Haji: Saya…?**

**Saya: *Jumps into Haji's arms***

**Me: I'm going to let them read the story now…are you alright with that?**

**Saya: *Screams* **

**Me: Uh and also, please listen to 'Awake and Alive' while you read this, it really fits this chapter!**

"Saya!"

She looks up from the ground that was now wet with tears.

"Saya, why are you crying?"

"Kai!" She broke free of their grasps and hugged him tightly.

"It's ok, I'm alright, and we got out before anything happened."

She pulled away and slapped him across the face. "You could have died if Haji didn't go find you!"

Lulu suddenly remembered him and searched around the area worriedly. She took in the scent of the air but before her nose could find him, something touched her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw the raven haired chevalier; she smiled and turned back to the angry queen.

"Saya I-"

"What were you thinking? You could've died!"

"I know, I'm sorry…"

The red eyed girl begins to look around; noticing Haji wasn't with her brother, her eyes widened when her name was called. "Saya, forgive me."

She turned around and her eyes showed anger but instead she embraced Haji.

"Like that's fair…I get slapped when he gets hugged…" Kai grumbled. "We got out before the place blew, we weren't in any danger."

David pulled out his phone and walked away from the group.

"Joel, Daichi is dead but some of the helicopters were destroyed, we need you to send at least five more."

"I see…they should arrive within three days."

"Alright, we'll send some of the Red Shield back."

"Right, I'll see you soon David."

The blond hung up the phone as he approached the group once more. "Joel will be sending more helicopters; we will need to decide who will go home now."

…

Saya, Kai, and Haji entered Julia's clinic after arriving back from Florida after deciding whom should leave.

"Is Dr. Julia here?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, you can see her now." The receptionist replied.

"Saya, I'm sorry that you had to come right after you got back but I think you need to hear what I need to say." Julia said as they followed her to a room.

She closed the door behind her and turned to them.

"While people sleep a chemical is released into our bodies to keep us from waking up too soon. When you are ready to go into your hibernation, this chemical releases excessive amounts of itself, keeping you asleep for thirty years. When you it is time for you to wake up, this chemical shuts off. I have created a chemical that will stop the other from releasing too much of itself. I haven't tried this before but there is a chance that it will work."

The room was silent; a smile lit the face of the chevalier who stood soundlessly in the background.

"You really think this will work?" Asked Saya as she stared wide eyed at the doctor.

"I do."

The queen nodded.

…

Saya lied on her bed at the pub after Julia injected her with the chemical.

She heard nearing footsteps. "Is it really over? I mean everything...hibernation…fighting. Or is this just a dream?"

The person kissed her cheek as he sat down beside her on the bed. "It is over Saya, it is not a dream."

She removed her arm from her head and stared up at her chevalier. "What if something else happens? What if someone wants my blood again? What if Julia's chemical doesn't work?"

He simply smiled and shook his head. She leaned up and encircled his chest within her arms, she laid her head on his heart, listening to it beat.

_Bu-dump, bu-dump, bu-dump. _

"Haji…I love you…"

His heart quickened as her words soaked in. He kissed her forehead with a small smile upon his lips.

"I will always love you, Saya."

She held him tighter as she spoke. "I know…"

Suddenly, her eyes blurred and she fell back in his arms, her head now spinning within itself.

"Saya." He shook her. "Saya…Saya!" He shook her harder but she didn't respond. "Saya!"

Kai heard the yells of Haji and ran to him, afraid something grave had happened to his beloved sister.

Her heart beat slowed and synchronized with her breathing.

_Bu-dump…Bu-dump….Bu-dump…_

"What's wrong?" Cried her brother.

The chevalier wasn't listening; his focus was on his queen.

…

The next thing Saya knew, she was waking up to an empty, dark room. She started to sit up but stopped as she felt her head throbbing, he legs burned like fire, it felt as though needles were stabbing her stomach, she felt numbness in her arms, and her eyes stung.

"Kai…Haji…" She groaned as she secretly pleaded for help.

She once again attempted to get up but as she did, the door opened and light shone through, blinding her. The door soon closed and she heard footsteps beside her.

"Saya, how are you feeling?"

"…Awful." She moaned.

"Here, drink." Haji handed her a glass full of liquid.

She drank the warm substance within the glass, she then felt the burning sensation leave her legs, the needles that had once stabbed her abdomen were no more, and everything now felt at ease.

"Saya…" His voice echoed within her eyes.

Her eyes suddenly felt very heavy, she blinked rapidly to keep them open. She felt as though if her eyes were to close once more that they would forever remain shut. She sat up and opened her eyes wide, her legs slipped off the side of the bed.

"I need to wake up." She mumbled.

She opened the door and light once again shone through, blinding her again. Still blinded by the light, she bumped into Kai whom now held her shoulders.

"Saya?"

"I need to wake up…I need to wake up." She said in a sleep induced tone.

Haji watched them from afar as he feared for his queen.

**Me: Ok, so something happened that isn't good for Saya. Think about it and post it. Reviews are LOVE~!~**


	25. The End Or Is It?

_Bu-dump…..Bu….dump….Bu…..dump…Bu…dump…_

_He looked up, alarm in his eyes._

'_No!'_

**Three days before…**

Light shone through her open window in her room. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly everything that hurt the night before continued to. She slipped her legs off the side of the bed and began to stand. Her legs then crumpled out from under her, making a loud thump.

From downstairs Kai looked up towards his sister's room in curiosity.

She looked at her legs and tried to move them but they laid there motionless.

Her eyes widened. "Kai!"

"Saya?" He called from the stairs.

"Kai!"

Something suddenly passed by the red haired man and Saya's door flew open.

"Saya, are you alright?" Haji asked.

"I can't move my legs."

Kai ran up just as she spoke. "I'll call Julia."

Moments later, her brother came back.

"Ok, we need to take you to the clinic."

The chevalier picked her up and followed the red haired man to his car. They rode to the clinic and carried her to Julia.

…

The doctor looked through some tests that she had just taken on Saya.

"Well…I see nothing that would paralyze you. I…don't know what's wrong…"

She went over to her desk and grabbed a pin. She touched the queen's leg with it.

"Tell me if you feel anything."

"…no…nothing."

Julia looked to Haji and Kai with concerned eyes.

"Maybe I should keep her here for a few days…then I could run further research."

They all nodded.

The next day…she couldn't move her arms. The second, she couldn't move her arms, the third; she couldn't even lift her head.

Haji sat by her bedside and he held her hand as she slept. He appeared saddened, staring into oblivion in a daze.

The doctor walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"You should take a break…she'll be fine…I have everything under control."

He nodded and stood from his place.

…

He stared at the pink roses, only thinking of Saya. She was like a rose in a way, so delicate but yet so beautiful. He picked one rose and began to walk into the store.

_Bu-dump…..Bu….dump….Bu…..dump…Bu…dump…_

He looked up, alarm in his eyes. His queen's heartbeat was slowly going away in his ears.

'No!'

He dropped the rose and ran for the clinic.

…

Julia waited for the results for the most recent tests. Her eyes widened as she looked at the test.

"It's my fault…no…"

She then heard the line going dead in the queen's room. She ran into her room just as a blue light flashed by her.

"Saya!" Haji yelled.

"What's going on!" The doctor yelled.

_Bu-dump….Bu-dump…Bu-dump…bu-dump bu-dump._

The line began to beep again.

"She's alive…" The doctor whispered.

Her eyes didn't open and her heartbeat slowed as did her breaths as if she was ready for her hibernation.

"…She's sleeping," The chevalier said.

"Yes…We should leave her to rest."

"No…she's gone into her thirty year sleep."

"What?"

"Her body needs the rest."

She handed him the test results.

"The medicine I gave her kept her concisely awake while the rest of her shut down. She was going to fall into hibernation whether I gave her the medicine or not…I'm sorry…I'll go inform the others."

She left the room.

Haji knelt down beside his queen and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well my queen, I'll always be waiting for you."

**Fin!**

**Me: I hope ya'll all enjoyed my ending chapter to TBR. **


	26. What do you think?

**Hey everyone! I've been thinking about this fic a lot and remember how much fun I had writing for it. Well I was thinking about continuing/rewriting it…what do you guys think?**


	27. It's Only The Beginning

**A/N: Hi! I can't believe I'm writing yet another chapter for Bloody Rose. It's been such a long time. I'm very excited if you can't tell! I have forgotten a lot of what's happened in this story so bare with me. Ok, I gave it my all so enjoy!**

Chapter 26

_Haji_

"Saya, I'm right here…can you hear me?" I placed my hand on the pulsating shell, "Open your eyes, Saya, I beg of you," I implored the nearly lifeless body of my queen and the only woman I'd ever loved as she slept in her asylum and my hollow despair.

Thirty-seven years she'd been dormant. Thirty-seven years and not a single sound or twinge. Thirty-seven years of utter misery I had to endure alone. I'd decided long ago that I was being punished for something abhorrent I'd done in the past. Something unforgivable that carried with it the burdens of Hell. Perhaps I was condemned to live a life of loneliness for that reprehensible deed.

I feared that when Saya finally did wake from this curse, her human family would be nothing but dust. Many had slipped away with her ever occurring sleep already. Kai, Julia, and Cameron were the only ones still standing for the time being and I dreaded the day Death eventually caught up with them. Ame was off studying in America to become a Diagnostician (which would be her third occupation in medicine alone).

"Don't you think it's time you gave it up for at least a little while? Seven years overdue and yet you still watch her like a hawk," his voice was raspy and worn as he chuckled. I glanced up briefly at Kai before settling my eyes back on Saya's magnificent form.

"I'm her chevalier, I vowed myself to her long ago to always watch over her. I know that one day, she will awaken…I haven't lost hope," I spoke the words almost scornfully.

"And I have?" He said, suddenly angered.

"Kai, I'm not quite certain what you have. I can only be certain of what I have."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means only you can know yourself and no one else," I said slightly impatiently, growing tired of Kai's incessant ramble.

"All I'm saying is take yourself a damn break. Even you must get tired of watching someone sleep all day."

"This is where I come to think and find peace in things."

"I'd be happy to let you stay at the pub with me."

"Thank you, Kai, that's very kind of you but no."

"Why don't you travel somewhere? Go to Europe or America. I'm sure Ame would be more than happy to see you."

"What if something were to happen while I was away?" I turned around to look him in the eye then. "What if her heart stopped beating again? I wouldn't be able to get here fast enough to save her."

"Maybe she isn't meant to be saved in a case like that."

"I refrain from thinking like that," I said solemnly, pushing such a horrible thought away.

He sighed angrily. "Haji, please just come back to the pub with me."

"Kai, I've already visited you today."

"I know but old people love to have company anytime."

"…Fine…" I rose from my place where I kneeled on the ground and proceeded to follow the old man named Kai. It seemed everything and everyone had left Saya and me behind in its wake. I didn't mind as I had grown accustom to humans coming and going but Saya loved them so very much. She'd be the one to smile when they came but cry when they left. I adored her for that. It reminded me of how human she truly was. Sometimes I wish I could become even just partly human to remember how it felt.

"Do you think I'll die before she wakes up again?" Kai said sullenly, taking me from my thoughts.

How was I to answer a question as such? No one knew. Perhaps he would and perhaps he wouldn't. Only Time would be the judge of that. "Kai, you will leave this world when it's your time whether you see Saya again or not. Whatever will be will be."

"Oh don't be all philosophical with me just tell me straight…what'd you think will happen to me?" He stopped us on the sidewalk not far from the ocean, forcing me to meet his ascetic gaze.

"Kai…I don't feel comfortable answering this question."

"Well, deal with it."

My jaw clenched and I took in short, shallow breathes through my nose. "…No…" I muttered.

"What? I can't hear you…speak up." He leaned in closer. My hands tightened into fists as I averted my gaze.

"No," I said firmly, making sure he would me the second time so I wouldn't have to say that distressing word again.

"See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He patted me on the back and walked ahead a little ways.

Why did he want me to answer him so badly? Did he get some sort of sick pleasure out of it?

"Hurry up, Haji. There's someone here to see you!" Kai called back.

'_To see me?'_

**A/N: Oh I wonder who it could be! I hope everyone liked this chapter! I gave it my all even though it was pretty short. Tell me if liked it or disliked it! REVIEW!**


	28. The Return

**A/N: Forgive me! I know I'm so very late on this as well but I'm doing my best! Thank you for all the reviews! I don't know what I'd do without my readers! As promised, the next chapter of **_**The Bloody Rose**_** awaits you~**

Chapter 27

_Haji_

"Haji! It's been ages it seems!" Cameron threw his arms around me in an overly dramatic hug. My immediate response was to stiffen in his hold as I cleared my throat somewhat silently. After a moment, he awkwardly pulled away and extended his left arm to me. "How have ya been, friend?"

I shook his hand firmly but with a hint of reluctance. "Fine, I suppose."

He took in a short breath as he eyed the room nervously, almost as if he were searching for the answers in the walls. "…Well, if we can wait for our other guest, I'll tell you why I've come all the way from London."

"Other guest?" I turned to Kai questionably. He shrugged passively and went on cooking his meal. We soon delved into an uneasy silence from there as we simply stood there 'waiting'. Kai nonchalantly strode over to the window and suddenly took in a sharp gasp of breath. With a smile so wide, he dashed out of the pub with incredible speed. My eyes followed him down to a mint green Honda. The windows were far too tinted to possibly see inside.

The door swung open but as the stranger stepped out, Kai covered them in a smothering and overpowering embrace. They stumbled aback for a second before regaining their balance. The captivating laughter of a woman drifted to my ears sweetly, caressing them in their familiarity.

"You cant even being to imagine how much I've missed you!" Kai nearly shouted.

Again, she giggled but that time it held more emotion than the last. "Kai," her voice cracked. "I've missed you too," she wrapped her arms around him tightly, lovingly.

After awhile, he gradually led her inside tucked closely behind him, making small comments here and there. She stepped out from behind him and her lips stretched into an immense, joyous grin as she laid her sparkling sapphires upon me. "Uncle Haji!" she ran into my chest fanatically.

I leisurely slid my arms around her tiny form, truly missing her more so then the others. She had always been more like a little sister to me than anything else. She was the only person, other than Saya, I ever let myself get close to if only slightly. But with the presence of Ame, came the long elapsed spirit of Aki. I couldn't help but think of Ame without Aki coming alongside her. It was still so very natural in my way of thinking even after thirty-seven some odd years ago. I remember that fateful door oh so vividly. Solomon, he had…he had come back with Ame but Aki…she wasn't there. I could barely stand it and Kai…Kai was more than heartbroken.

"Uncle Haji, it's been so long," she buried herself further into my usual black suit, seeming to take in my scent. "The smell just before the rain," she said under her breath.

"Ame you can't even fathom how long," chivalrously, I whispered faintly though she heard me. Her head rose to look at me. Her right hand found its way to my alabaster cheek allusively.

"You look different…dead…almost," she muttered observantly, trying to peer past the misty shield I held before my glassy orbs. "What's happened?" that she said aloud. "Where's Aunt Saya?" she inquired, not taking her eyes from me. " I haven't seen her yet."

I put my hand over hers to guide it away. "Saya…she is still sleeping."

"Well, for goodness sakes! It's noon! Wake the girl up!" she chuckled and started up the stairs past me. "Aunt Saya! Wake up!"

"Ame," Kai called remorsefully. She turned towards him slightly, eyeing him curiously. He shook his head and her movements stopped.

"Kai, where's Aunt Saya?"

"She has yet to awaken from her hibernation," I answered morosely.

Her mood suddenly changed from pertly and ecstatic to sullen and shocked. "H-Haji…I'm so sorry."

"Actually, that's why I'm here," Cameron stepped in dominantly. "We think we might've found the cause to our little predicament," he smiled smugly (something I despised more than anything).

'_Little predicament?' _I growled inwardly.

"Well?" Ame fixed her eyes on him intently, listening for his long awaited answer.

"Well," he started. "we're thinking the medicine my mother gave her so long ago is still coursing through her blood stream and is therefore keeping her asleep."

"Wait, wait, wait. That antidote was designed to keep her awake. How could that possibly have anything to do with it? If anything, she should've woken up already."

"It' the only thing we can think of as the cause. So if we can get her out of her cocoon and-"

"No," I interrupted.

He narrowed his eyes into slits. "No?"

"No. Can you not recall Vietnam? Saya would never forgive any of us if we let something like that occur again."

"If we don't take that _slim _chance then she might not speak to any of us ever again anyway."

"No."

"Alright then, what do _you _propose we do?" he crossed his arms impatiently.

"Nothing. She'll wake upon her own."

"She's seven years past due. I'm thinking it's near impossible."

"She'll wake up when her body is well rested."

"But-" Ame raised her hand to stop him. "Cameron, I think Uncle Haji's made up his mind."

"And? He isn't the only person who cares for Saya," his tone both heated and appalled.

"Yes but he is her chevalier and knows what's best for her."

"She's a living being, not some experiment."

"Cameron, there's no use," Kai retorted.

A look of utter distain and indignation came over him as he clenched and unclenched his jaw, pursing his lips. "…Fine…I'll go waste more of my time figuring up the right decision so all of you can shoot it down." With that, he stormed out of pub Omoro.

Not once had I ever felt any kind of liking toward him. He had always been a nuisance to us…or me rather. One day after the next, he try's running more 'tests' on her yet no matter how many times he tries, she never wakes up. I'd given up on the boy long ago. I preferred Julia over her son but she had fallen immensely ill over the past years with Lymphoma. I couldn't ask of her assistance.

I wished to get away form this horrid place with every fiber of my being but I wouldn't possibly let myself leave Saya behind. What if she awoke and I wasn't there by her side as I always promised her I'd be? I'd never forgive myself. I had good faith she'd wake up soon, though my instincts whispered of the beginning of another everlasting sleep.

I didn't know how much longer I could bear with Saya. I felt I was losing myself with the aging hour every second she wasn't with me. I supposed you could say I'm quit pathetic but she is my reason for being. Without her, I have no purpose. Without her, I have no meaning.

"Oh Haji, lighten up. Always so doom and gloom. She'll wake up soon enough, don't you worry." I wanted nothing more than to believe her. Nothing would've made me happier. Even still, my 'happiness' was never truly granted without much struggle. Wasn't thirty-seven years without my beloved torture enough?

**A/N: I really hope everyone enjoyed this one! I know I'm torturing Haji myself but great joy shall come to him soon…or will it? Sorry for the weird verb tense in this chapter. I had much trouble with it this time 'round. English isn't really my strong point. Reviews are love~!~**


End file.
